We Have Arrived
by thesituation016
Summary: Three siblings and their mother are thrown into Middle Earth. Eomer/ OC Eowyn/OC Farimir/OC although you don't see this until the second story.
1. Chapter 1

We Have Arrived

It had been like any other vacation that the Hawkins family had ever gone on except for one thing. Husband and father Jerald Hawkins had passed away one year prior. This was the first vacation they had gone on since the fateful day when a man robbing a store shot their father. The man had been caught and was currently rotting away in jail awaiting his death penalty.

They had decided to take this vacation in order to just get away from it all and camping had been one of Jerald's favorite things to do, it made them feel closer to him although he was gone.

Twenty eight year old son William 'Will' Hawkins and daughter Rose who was twenty six sat up the R.V. Mother Naomi Hawkins and her other daughter Jasmyn Hawkins who was twenty four started to put things away on the inside. They were working fast because a storm was coming in and they wanted everything secure before the rain came.

Jerald had had blonde hair that he had passed on to all three of his children, none of them having gained their mothers red hair, and blue eyes that had passed onto his son while Rose had received her mother's green eyes and Jasmyn had received lavender eyes like their grandmother on their fathers side. Rose's hair was long and wavy, while Jasmyn's hair was long and straight, and their brother had shoulder length hair in a low ponytail.

"Finally." Jasmyn said as she collapsed in her bed happy that they had eaten before they had arrived.

"I'm so tired." Rose mumbled, copying her sisters position on her own bed.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Naomi said as she walked into her room at the front of the R.V. They had left their home at one a.m. and had driven all night till they reached their campsite at four. They had gone shopping so by the time they had unpacked and looked around it was already nine. The rain was falling hard and lightning burst in the sky followed by roars of thunder.

"Night." Will, Jasmyn, and Rose replied as Will pulled out his book on Roman history in warfare from his pack and started to read. Rose and Jasmyn took out their pack satchels that they had packed with survival gear and started to go through it and then repacked it. Soon Jasmyn fell asleep using her pack as a pillow with her red hooded angry bird blanket wrapped around her with the hood pulled over her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me my dear, but I do not believe the side of the road is not a very safe place for you to be sleeping." Jasmyn jolted awake, her hood still obscuring her vision. "My stars, what a strange hood that is."

Jasmyn slowly removed her hood and tried not to scream as she looked at what seemed at first a small boy, but clearly was not. She scrambled to her feet and looked down at the man that barely made it to her waist which was saying something considering her five foot four frame and pointed ears pocked out from his curly grey hair.

Then she started to look around panicked that she was no longer in her bed in the R.V. She was in the middle of rolling hill with round doors in them. In fact she had been laying against the get to one of these houses.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's my family?" Jasmyn said in a panicked voice and started to breath hard.

"My dear you need to calm down. Fainting will not do either of us any good." The small man said. "Now as for your questions, you are just outside Hobbiton of Middle Earth, as for who I am my name is Bilbo Baggins, but I do not know about your family. How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I was asleep in my bed then here when you woke me up." Jasmyn said as she put a hand to her head and tried not to cry.

"Now, now my dear why don't come inside and I'll get you some tea and something to eat." Bilbo said as he took her by the hand and led her into the small house only stopping so she could pick up her pack.

The ceiling was low, but Jasmyn was short enough that she was able to stand up and only had to duck when she came to the chandeliers or arches. She sat down in a small wooden chair as Bilbo placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage my dear. What is your name?" Bilbo asked.

"Jasmyn Hawkins." Jasmyn replied.

"Well Jasmyn if anyone can help you it would be Gandalf the Grey. He's a wizard and knows about these things." Bilbo said with a reassuring smile.

"Really? When can I see him?" Jasmyn asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid he won't be here for at least a month on my birthday, but you can stay with me and my nephew Frodo until he comes." Bilbo said. Jasmyn deflated, but accepted his offer just as another hobbit as she learned they were called came rushing in. "Frodo my lad this is Jasmyn and she will be staying with us for a time. She has business with Gandalf."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Frodo said with a bright smile which Jasmyn returned.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Frodo." Jasmyn replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stretched out as she began to wake up then froze. One of her eyes popped open and studied her surroundings for a moment before her other eye snapped open. Above her head was a canopy of trees that the sun was currently glinting through. She slowly sat up to a forested rock terrain suggesting that she was in a mountainous area.

"Well this can't be good." Rose commented as she stood to her feet. Looking down she saw that she still had her pack. She picked it up and placed it over her shoulders. When she looked back up she found herself starring down the shaft of an arrow. She whirled around only to find another arrow aimed for her. "Well crap."

"What is your business in Rivendell?" One of the arrow wielding people demanded. Rose looked from the arrow to the speaker and did a double take. She looked over at the other person and noticed that they were twins, but that was not the reason for her double take.

"What is up with your ears?" Rose asked ignoring his question.

"Stop delaying and answer our question." The other man said.

"Ok, ok keep cool. I don't have any business in Rivendell." Rose replied as she put her hands up in surrender.

"Then what are you doing here?" The other demanded.

"I don't know. I was happily asleep and then woke up here with you two threatening to turn me into a pin cushion." Rose snapped with a glare.

"Perhaps we should take her to father." One of them said.

"That would be best." The other replied.

"Hey wait a second, don't I get a say in this?" Rose panicked looking from one to the other. She had no idea where her family was and wanted to go find them.

"No." They said together then tied her hands behind her back.

"What the crap man." Rose exclaimed.

"We are not men, we are elves." The one tying her up said.

"Whatever the heck you are you're sure as heck not gentlemen. You moronic…" Anything else she was about to say was muffled when they gagged her. She quickly dropped to a crouch and kicked the legs out from one of them causing him to fall in the other the started to make a run for it, but they were too fast in their recovery and quickly caught up with her then there was a sharp pain in the back of her head followed by darkness.

She woke up with a start and then clutched her head in pain. Looking down she found that she was no longer wearing her jeans and shirt, but an old style nightgown. Any further thought was stopped by a sharp pain.

"Owie." Rose complained as felt around her head and found a bump. "I'm so going to get those jerks back for this."

Cautiously as to not cause farther pain to her head Rose looked around the crème colored room. Besides the bed she was on there was a nightstand, bookshelves, wardrobe, small table with chairs, and a fainting couch.

She eased off of the bed and made her way over to the bookshelf. Taking a book she found that she could not make heads or tails of the writing. It looked like no language she had ever seen before.

She put the book back and made her way over to a balcony and beheld the most beautiful mixture of architecture and nature she had ever seen. Cascading waterfalls flowed through picturesque villas as trees shot to the sky. A knock on the door brought her out of her awe filled thoughts and she walked back into the room stopping next to the bed.

"Yes?" Rose called out cautiously. A man entered the room that looked remarkably similar to the two other boys she had had the run in with.

"It is good to see you awake and up, I was worried that my sons had went too far in their treatment with you." The man said as he stood next to her bed and checked the wrapping around her head.

"Those two jerk wads were you sons? Why the heck did they attack me? Why are their ears pointy? Why are your ears pointy?" Rose snapped then put a hand to her head as a dizzy spell hit her. "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell and as for my sons, Elrohir and Elladan, were under the impression that you were an Orc spy from Mordor." Elrond replied as helped her back into the bed. He sat down on the seat next to her bed. "And our ears are _'pointy' _because we are elves."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, heck I didn't even know elves existed." Rose said as she fell back onto the pillows.

"You must be from an interesting world then." Elrond said as he picked up her pack from the ground and placed it on the bed. "For another world is the only explanation I can think of as to why you posses such items as these. What is your name child?"

"Rose Hawkins." Rose replied then realized what he had said. "What do you mean another world?"


	4. Chapter 4

Will yawned as he pulled his book from his face and sat up. He looked down as the book to see where he had stopped, marked his place, and then put it back into his pack. He looked calmly around the wooded area for a moment not really realizing where he was.

"Holy crap." Will snapped as he shot up to his feet. The fact that this was not where he fell asleep had finally sunk in. Instantly he was surrounded by arrows and men with pointy ears.

"How did you get past our guards?" One of the elves with long silver blonde hair demanded.

"I have no idea, I was reading my book fell asleep and here I am." Will said as he held his arms up in surrender. "But I can see that I'm intruding so I'll just go."

Will slowly started to back away, but an arrow point made itself know as it barely pricked the back of his head.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting." The leader said and motioned for the guards to bind him and blindfold him. Will would have protested, but the arrow points made it clear that no one was listening.

It was quite some time before the blindfold was removed. They stepped onto a wide fleet filled with a soft light. The walls are green and silver, the roof gold and in its midst is the trunk of the mighty Mallorn tree, now tapering toward its crown.

"Amazing, I've never seen such a beautiful place." Will commented. The March Warden nodded in agreement. "Where am I?"

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth, it is the realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said with great pride.

They arrive at Caras Galadhon, climbing a winding way among the great trees as the last rays of evening sun stream through their trunks. They ascend the path until night falls. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, they climb a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom.

Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves are scattered about. Slowly, they gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side, and look up. With a glow issuing forth from them, a Lord and Lady, descend hand in hand as Will stares in awe. Not knowing what else to do Will bowed slightly at the hips in respect.

"Rise Will Hawkins." Celeborn said.

"You know my name, how?" Will asked as he looked between the two Elven monarchs. Will gazed upon Galadriel he could not help, but to be in awe by her.

_'I found it.' _The voice of Galadriel echoed in his head. He jerked in shock.

"You have traveled far to reach Middle Earth and with good reason. You and your family are needed." Galadriel said.

"My family is here? All of them?" Will asked desperately.

"Yes they are all here, but you must wait for your sisters to come to you before you continue on to your mother." Celeborn said.

"Why are we here?" Will asked.

"There is a ring…" Galadriel began and told him everything.

"And you want me and my sisters to help this ring bearer on its way?" Will asked.

"No, that is a task that he will have to face on his own. You and your family will be helping the last strongholds of man, Edoras and Gondor." Galadriel said.

"How?" Will asked.

"That is something that I cannot reveal to you, but fear not your path is laid before you all you have to do is move forward." Galadriel said. Will wanted to ask more, but knew that this was all he was going to get. "Your sisters will be trained in Rivendell, but your training starts tomorrow. Haldir will be your teacher."

Haldir stepped forward and bowed in acceptance.

"For now you will be shown to your room." Celeborn said as a maid came to show him to his room.

"Thank you." Will replied with another bow and followed the maid out.


	5. Chapter 5

The interior of Bag End makes its appearance. Organic, rounded and compact in nature, it is revealed as the home of a well-to-do, settled but rather untidy person. Books and maps are piled up in every room, spilling over shelves, on the floor, anywhere they can find a spare space, alongside firewood and assorted homely utensils.

Bilbo is seated at his desk in the study at Bag End. His clothes are well-made but carelessly worn, as of someone who has more important things on his mind than mundane matters such as appearance. He has his back to view and is apparently writing something in a large book.

"There and Back Again. A Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo said happily to himself. Bilbo turns the title page over to start afresh on a new page. He pauses and takes a puff from his pipe.

"Now . . . where to begin? Ah, yes." He dips his pen and resumes his writing. "Concerning Hobbits."

"Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk - Middle-earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise." Bilbo talks to himself as he writes. A knock sounds at his door.

"Frodo! Someone at the door!" Bilbo called out then resumes writing.

"In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbits' only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales, and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow." More knocking at the door. Bilbo exclaims impatiently.

"Frodo! The door!" Bilbo yelled. The knocks become louder and more insistent. "Sticklebacks! Where is that boy? Frodo!"

-0-

Jasmyn walked happily up the steps to Baggins and sees hobbits banging in the door. She rolls her eyes and lets out a huff of annoyance as she walks up the steps. The hobbits turned around and watched her approach.

She had been grocery shopping, a daily thing given the rate that hobbits ate. She took on the job of cooking and cleaning since she was allowed to stay at Bag End so she wouldn't be a complete leach. Bilbo had even been kind enough to provide her with clothes even though she had requested pants which were like pedal pushers on her. Many thought it was indecent of her, but she didn't care and neither did Frodo or Bilbo.

She was currently wearing a peasant blouse, with a brown vest over that, and a pair of trousers although she planned to change into a skit for the party. The hardest thing was that she had to wear her hiking shoes with everything since shoes were un-heard of in the Shire. She went bare foot as well most of the time though.

"Miss Jasmyn we know Bilbo's in there and we want to talk to him now." A Sackville-Baggins snapped, the worst of the worst in Bilbo's opinion and hers and Frodo's.

"Oh, but you are mistaken. He is down at the party tree. Miss Lily Ann wanted him to sign off on a few things. I just came to drop off some groceries." Jasmyn said indicating the bags.

"Well then we'll just go see about this." The women left with an angry glare at Jasmyn who just smiled back.

Ever since she had started to live at Bag Ends they had resented Bilbo for it. Said that he was known for taking in strays obviously referring to Frodo who was an orphan, but she just stayed polite which annoyed them even more.

Jasmyn took out her key as soon as she was sure that they were gone and stepped inside. She surveyed the mess of books and maps all over her once clean floors. Bilbo got like this at times, but for the most part had managed to keep things picked up. This was bad though, the worse she had seen it get in a while.

"I said I don't want any…" Bilbo snapped as he charged around the corner, but seeing Jasmyn he stopped short. "Oh, Jasmyn it's you. What happened to the bell hangers?"

"Told them that you were at the Party Tree." Jasmyn said with a smirk as Bilbo laughed. Jasmyn carried the groceries into the kitchen and started to put them away.

"They are driving me crazy." Bilbo said in frustration as Jasmyn poured him a cup of tea.

"You know what drives me crazy?" Jasmyn asked sarcastically as she gestured to the living room. Bilbo smiled sheepishly at her as he sipped his tea.

"Do you know where Frodo is?" Bilbo asked changing the subject. Jasmyn gave him one last look before answering.

"I think I saw him in the apple orchard. I'll go get him while you make sense of this." Jasmyn said with a laugh.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do and if you see any of those confounded relatives of mine tell them I'm not home." Bilbo called out as she left.

"Will do." Jasmyn called out with a lazy salute.

-0-

A young hobbit is sitting beneath a tree in the woods, reading a book. He hears a male voice singing. The hobbit closes his book and stands, listening. Recognizing the voice, he smiles then runs to the road. An old man, wearing a gray cloak and a pointy hat, is driving a horse-drawn cart filled with fireworks and such.

"You're late!" Frodo said. The old man does not look at the hobbit at first, and then turns slowly, with an emphatic expression on his face that begins to twitch.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf told him in an admonishing voice. Both he and Frodo slowly begin to grin and crack up into laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo said as he lept onto the cart and tackled Gandalf into a hug.

"Ooh! You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked as he laughed. Gandalf sets the cart in motion and resumes his drive towards Hobbiton." So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, that should please him!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." Frodo said and they both laugh.

The cart begins to climb up a gradual slope towards Gandalf's destination. The hillside and the surrounds are lush and verdant - the Shire is a land of plenty. In the cart, Frodo and Gandalf are nearing Bag End.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual." Frodo said becoming serious. Gandalf looks thoughtful. "He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. Jasmyn is nearly beside herself trying to keep the mess under control. He's up to something."

Frodo glances at Gandalf, but the wizard is non-committal and just stares deliberately at the scenery.

"All right then keep your secrets." Frodo said. "But I know you have something to do with it."

"Good gracious me!" Gandalf said with fake hurt.

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo stated.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo told him.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Gandalf explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Frodo said.

"Oh really?" Gandalf commented as the cart drives past, Hobbit children are drawn to the sight of the old wizard and his mysterious packages. They run behind the cart, shouting.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks? Gandalf?" They called out.

A grumpy old hobbit with a grim look is raking his yard. His wife comes out to see what the fuss is about. She looks very disapproving. Gandalf pretends to ignore the children. They come to a halt as the cart keeps on going away from them.

"Awwww." The hobbit children said in disappointment. Fireworks suddenly go off from the cart and the hobbit children cheer as Gandalf laughs. The grumpy old hobbit chuckles until his hobbit wife gives a nagging look to the grumpy old hobbit. The grumpy old hobbit restores his grumpy look.

"So who is this Jasmyn? Finally found yourself a young lass?" Gandalf asked.

"No, Jasmyn is a big person. Bilbo found her sleeping outside the gate to the house. She had the strangest clothes and she says she is not from this world. We told her that you might know what to do." Frodo explained.

"Interesting, I'll see what I can do after the party." Gandalf said going into deep thought.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Frodo said happily.

"So am I, dear boy! . . . So am I." Gandalf said as Frodo jumped from the cart while making a metal note to ask Bilbo about Jasmyn. Frodo starts down the hill.

"Frodo, there you are, Bilbo's been looking all over for you." Jasmyn said as she started to walk beside him away from Bag End, both knowing that neither of them wanting to return home.

"I know, but he has a guest right now. Gandalf has just arrived." Frodo told her as they neared the Green Dragon.

"Really, he's the one you said might be able to help me, Right?" Jasmyn asked in excitement.

"He's the one. He said he'd talk to you as soon as the party was over." Frodo said.

"Sounds good to me." Jasmyn replied as they entered the small pub.

"Jasmyn, Frodo." Merry called out as he rushed over to them followed by Pippin. They had instantly taken a liking to Jasmyn when she had hid them from a rather angry farmer that they had borrowed some vegetables from.

"Has Gandalf arrived with the fireworks yet?" Pippin asked.

"He just came in." Frodo answered as they sat down around a table. Jasmyn had to cross her legs under the table so they would fit.

"Where's Sam?" Jasmyn asked as she looked around.

"He had to help out with some extra gardening today." Pippin supplied.

"To bad, I was going to get him to ask Rosie to Bilbo's party." Jasmyn said with a smile.

"He's too shy to do it even though it's obvious that she likes him too." Merry said.

"Maybe we could get them together at the party." Frodo suggested.

"Hey Jasmyn, how about a song?" Pippin asked. Jasmyn had become quite the favorite singer since they had never heard her songs.

"Ok, I've got a good one." Jasmyn said as she stood up. Her songs which none of them had ever heard were very popular amongst the hobbits. Taking a deep breath she plunged into her song.

_As I came down through Dublin City  
At the hour of twelve at night  
Who should I see but the Spanish lady  
Washing her feet by candlelight  
First she washed them, then she dried them  
Over a fire of amber coal  
In all my life I ne'er did see  
A maid so sweet about the sole_

Whack for the toora loora laddy  
Whack for the toora loora lay  
Whack for the toora loora laddy  
Whack for the toora loora lay

As I came back through Dublin City  
At the hour of half past eight  
Who should I spy but the Spanish lady  
Brushing her hair in the broad daylight  
First she tossed it, then she brushed it  
On her lap was a silver comb  
In all my life I ne'er did see  
A maid so fair since I did roam

_Whack for the toora loora laddy  
Whack for the toora loora lay  
Whack for the toora loora laddy  
Whack for the toora loora lay_

As I went back through Dublin City  
As the sun began to set  
Who should I spy but the Spanish lady  
Catching a moth in a golden net  
When she saw me, then she fled me  
Lifting her petticoat over her knee  
In all my life I ne'er did see  
A maid so shy as the Spanish lady

_Whack for the toora loora laddy  
Whack for the toora loora lay  
Whack for the toora loora laddy  
Whack for the toora loora lay_

Jasmyn smiled as the pub went crazy for her singing and thus the day went on until night fell and it was time for the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside Bag End, Gandalf pulls up his cart. He gets down and goes through the gate which bears a sign saying: "No admittance except on party business." Gandalf knocks on the door with his staff.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Bilbo called out from within.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf replied. Bilbo opens the door immediately.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo said amazed.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf answered.

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo said and gives Gandalf a hug

"Good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old -who would believe it?" Gandalf looks at Bilbo in astonishment. "You haven't aged a day."

Bilbo and Gandalf laugh as Bilbo bids Gandalf inside.

Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!" Bilbo closes door and takes Gandalf's hat and staff. "Oh, here we are. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296 -very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha!" Bilbo hangs up Gandalf's hat and disappears down the corridor on his hunt for refreshments. "It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said.

Gandalf, bent double, backs into the chandelier. He steadies it, but then bumps his head onto the beam and utters an "Ooooff ". Nursing the pain he enters Bilbo's study and sees the map of the Lonely Mountain mounted on a frame. He picks it up to examine it. Meanwhile, Bilbo is pottering around in the kitchen.

"I was expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle ... Oh, there's some cheese here- oh no, that won't do. Err, we got raspberry jam and an apple tart ... Not much for afters, I'm afraid. Oh, no -we're all right! I've found some sponge-cake. Jasmyn must have made it." Bilbo said as he enters the study. "I could make you some eggs if you like- oh. Gandalf?"

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said appearing right behind him causing Bilbo to startle slightly.

"Oh, right!" Bilbo said with a mouthful of sponge-cake. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

Oh no, not at all." Gandalf assured him. Gandalf sits down on a chair just inside the kitchen entrance. There is a sudden, incessant knocking on the door and a woman shouting: "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!"

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo said in a strained voice. He tiptoes up to the front window and peers out to identify the unwanted visitor. "It's the Sackville-Bagginses! They must have figured out Jasmyn was lying to them about where I was."

"I know you're in there!" They continued to call out.

"They're after the house. They've never forgiven me for living this long!" Still armed with his sponge-cake, Bilbo disappears hurriedly into the kitchen. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" Bilbo puts down his cake and stares out his window while Gandalf tries to make himself comfortable at Bilbo's hobbit-sized table. "I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!"

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then." Gandalf asked trying to get comfortable.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Gandalf lifts up the lid of a tea pot, Bilbo starts to pour water into it. "Oh, thank you."

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf said.

"Course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Bilbo said with a sense of pride.

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo said impatiently.

"He's very fond of you." Gandalf said. Bilbo looks away. An expression of regret comes over his face.

"I know." Bilbo again wanders over to his window. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him." Chuckles. "I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire: the woods, the fields … little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf." Bilbo comes away from the window. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Gandalf's gaze is drawn downwards to Bilbo's waistcoat pocket as the Hobbit's fingers begins to fidget with something inside it. Gandalf frowns.

"I feel thin - sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread." He sits down wearily at the table. "I need a holiday - a very long holiday - and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"

"And what of this young lady you found?" Gandalf asked after a small period of silence.

"It was the funniest thing. I found her sleeping just outside the gate with the strangest hood on." Bilbo started and told Gandalf all about her. He also retrieved Jasmyn's strange hood and showed it to Gandalf. "She told us that she thinks she is from another world."

"That is interesting." Gandalf mused as he looked over the strange hood.

Evening falls on Hobbiton. Bilbo and Gandalf sit peacefully smoking pipe outside Bag End. Below them, in the party field, sounds of laughter and revelry float up from a growing crowd of Hobbits preparing for their evening's entertainment. Torches and candles light a festive scene and everywhere food is rapidly filling up the space on wooden trestles.

"Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing." Bilbo said, but Gandalf is unimpressed. Bilbo blows a large ring of smoke which hangs gently in the still air. Gandalf regards it for a moment, and then, sucking his cheeks in and out, blows a majestic, full-rigged ship that sails right through the ring. "Ahh! Gandalf, my old friend. This will be a night to remember!"

-0-

The party is in full swing. The fireworks are going off and festivities are well underway. Some hobbits come in, staggering under the load of a huge birthday-cake, candles already lit. Some of the hobbits are already full of party spirit. Others, including Frodo and Jasmyn, are dancing to music being played by the band.

"Hello, hello, Fatty Bolger, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!" Bilbo is greeting his guests inside the marquee.

Frodo and Jasmyn finish their dance. They sit down next to Sam who has been casting sidelong glances at a hobbit-lass dancing.

"Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo encouraged Sam.

"Yeah Sam, she's been asking about you all night." Jasmyn said making a subtle movement which Rosie replies to with a small nod and starts to dance closer to their table.

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam said getting cold feet.

"Oh no you don't! Go on!" Frodo pushes Sam to the dance floor and into Rosie's arms. Frodo and Jasmyn laugh aloud.

Gandalf's fireworks explode over the party field, a huge glittering umbrella in the night sky which changes into spears and whizzes away into the distance as Bilbo is telling stories to the hobbit children gathered at his feet.

"There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly." A cute hobbit child gasps and shakes her head emphatically. "They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees – poof!" Hobbit Children gasp. "And turned them all to stone!"

Gandalf, laughing, returns from his cart with more fireworks. Merry appears from behind the tent, signaling his friend to get onto Gandalf's cart.

"Quickly!" Merry urged Pippin.

Gandalf releases a busy shower of firework butterflies, much to the amusement of the hobbit children, who try to catch them. Pippin held up a small firework for Merry's approval.

"How's this?" Pippin asked.

"No, no the big one, big one." Merry corrected Pippen. The Pippen grabs a huge red firework and disappears inside the tent as Merry nonchalantly chews an apple, and strolls after him.

"Here you go Bilbo. You look like you could use some refreshment." Bilbo is still greeting guests when Jasmyn comes up and hands him a drink.

"Thank you my dear." Bilbo said as he took a large swig just as a woman hobbit comes in that seems to have an inexhaustible supply of children causing Bilbo to nearly choke on his drink. "Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you! Welcome, welcome. Are all these children yours?" Mrs. Bracegirdle laughs and nods to Bilbo who seems somewhat at a loss. "Good gracious. You have been productive!"

Mrs. Bracegirdle passes on. Bilbo's ears are assailed by a familiar strident voice.

"Bilbo?" The un-mistakable voice of a Sackville-Baggins.

"S-S-Sackville-Bagginses!" Bilbo said in a panicked voice as he grabs Jasmyn's hand and they dart through the crowd. He grabs Frodo when they come across him and they head into another corner of the tent. "Quickly! Hide!"

"I'm going to go off into the crowd, I might draw their attention." Jasmyn said referring to her height as she darted off. Frodo and Bilbo hole up behind a tent fold as the Sackville-Bagginses search for him, and then retreat, baulked of their prey. Bilbo breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you my boy. He sighs again and Frodo chuckles quietly. Bilbo then becomes more serious. "You're a good lad, Frodo." Frodo stares at his uncle, perturbed by the change of tone. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish . . . I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations, you were the one that showed real . . . spirit."

"Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?" Frodo asked with a raised eyebrow.

No. Well, yes. But that's - that's - not the point. The point is, Frodo…" Bilbo pauses and seems uncertain what to say. "- you'll be alright."

Merry and Pippin are inside the tent and have managed to get their firework ready to light up.

"Done." Pippin says and he lights the fuse.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry said as he pushes the firework at Pippin.

"It is in the ground." Pippin replied pushing it back. They continue to pass it to and fro like a hot potato.

"Outside!" Merry snapped.

"It was your idea!" Pippin snapped back.

Just then the firework explodes upwards, throwing them on to the ground and taking the tent up with it. High above the crowd, it bursts into the shape of a flaming dragon, turns and swoops slowly towards the merrymakers. The hobbits make a hurried attempt to get out of the way.

" Look at that!" Jasmyn said in amazement then seeing that it is headed straight for them starts to usher children out of the way as fast as possible. Frodo's face is lit momentarily by the dragon's flame. He shepherds Bilbo out of the way.

"Bilbo? Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" Frodo yelled as he urged Bilbo forward.

"Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years…" Bilbo replied as Frodo pushes him to the ground. The dragon swoops low over the hobbits' heads, flies off and bursts into a beautiful finale over the lake. Hobbits clap and cheer in delight.

The two mischief-making Hobbits, covered in soot, gaze proudly at their accomplishment.

"That was good!" Merry said with a smile.

"Let's get another one!" Pippin said as Gandalf comes up behind them and grabs them each by their ear.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known." Gandalf said in a miffed voice.

The serious business of eating and drinking is concluding. Merry and Pippin, under Gandalf's eagle eye, are washing the mountainous piles of plates. Under the party tree, the other Hobbits are gathered. Jasmyn comes rushing into the tent with a worried look on her face.

"What in the world were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt." Jasmyn said as soon as she saw the two hobbits not noticing Gandalf sitting nearby.

"It was his idea." Pippin said pointing to Merry.

"If he thought it was a good idea to jump off of a cliff would you?" Jasmyn snapped.

"No." Pippin replied as he hung his head.

"And you need to cool it with these hair brained schemes of yours before you get yourself killed." Jasmyn said in frustration as Merry hung his head. Jasmyn sighed as she rubbed the back of her head then noticed what they were doing. "Why are you washing dishes?"

"Because that is their punishment for what they did." Jasmyn whirled around startled as he eyes widened upon seeing the wizard who was chuckling lightly to himself.

"I'm guessing you're Gandalf." Jasmyn said.

"And you must be Jasmyn, I've heard a great deal about you from Frodo and Bilbo." Gandalf said as he motioned for Pippin and Merry to get back to work.

"I've heard a lot about you as well. Did you really push Bilbo out of the house when a dragon was attacking?" Jasmyn asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I just gave him a friendly nudge." Gandalf said as he relit his pipe while Jasmyn laughed.

"So they say that you may be able to help me get home and find my family." Jasmyn said when they stopped laughing.

"I might, but it will take time and research." Gandalf replied.

"I figured it wouldn't be instantaneous." Jasmyn said with a nod, but any further talk was stopped.

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" A cheer went up.

"Speech!" Frodo said along with the others.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolges, Bracegirdle, and Proudfoots." Bilbo called out.

"Proudfeet!" An elderly hobbit corrected him. Hobbits laugh as Bilbo waves dismissively.

"Today is my 111-11th birthday!" Bilbo announced.

"Happy birthday!" The crowd cheered as they raised their glasses to him.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits."More cheers and sentimental gazes abound. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

There is a dead silence from the crowd. They gaze at each other blank-faced. Gandalf smiles as Jasmyn snorts out a laugh.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do." Bilbo fidgets with the Ring behind his back. Then whispers to himself. "I've put this off for far too long." Back to the crowd. "I regret to announce - this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He spots Frodo and whispers to him. "Goodbye."

Bilbo puts the Ring on and vanishes. There is a collective gasp.

We follow the sound of footsteps as their invisible owner heads for home. At Bag End, the front door opens mysteriously and then shuts again, as if by magic. Inside the hall, Bilbo suddenly re-appears laughing as he tosses his ring in the air and catches it.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Gandalf said as he suddenly appeared in the parlor.


	7. Chapter 7

The smoke from Gandalf's pipe drifts up, obscuring his face. Frodo is heard entering Bag End followed by Jasmyn.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo called out.

"Frodo, it's Bilbo's ring." Jasmyn said as she pointed to it. For some reason she doesn't want to pick it up. Frodo sees the Ring on the threshold. He stoops to pick it up. Frodo notices Gandalf smoking by the fireplace, approaches him with Jasmyn. They can hear him mumbling something.

"He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." Frodo said sadly, but Gandalf says nothing.

"Gandalf?" Jasmyn asked.

"Hmm?" He smiles at Frodo, noticing the Ring in Frodo's hand. "Bilbo's Ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End."

He holds envelope open, Frodo slips in the Ring, and Gandalf seals the envelope.

"Along with all his possessions. The Ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf said sternly. Gandalf gets up to leave, collecting his hat and staff.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked as Jasmyn runs off into the kitchen and starts to pack food into a nap sack along with a water skin.

"There are some things that I must see to."Gandalf answered.

"What things?" Frodo asked.

"Questions. Questions that need answering!" Gandalf said.

"I'm guessing that they are not going to be about me are they?" Jasmyn said as she handed him the provisions which he took with a thankful nod.

"I'm sorry my dear, but that may have to wait."Gandalf said kindly. Jasmyn nodded in understanding. She knew that she should have been more upset, but something told her that it was going to be ok.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand." Frodo said. Gandalf stops his hurried exit and looks back at Frodo. His face is full of sympathy. He goes back and drops a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe, both of you." Gandalf said as he looked from Frodo to Jasmyn.

Gandalf leaves Bag End. Frodo looks at the envelope in his hand, containing the Ring.

-0-

At the Green Dragon, a party is evidently in full swing, with cries and shouts of laughter. Inside, the Hobbits are engaged in the important business of drinking and singing. Tankards in hand on the table-top, Merry and Pippin indulge in some entertainment.

Merry and Pippin (singing):  
_Hey ho, to the bottle I go!  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow.  
But there still be –  
many miles to go!_

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
and the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
Better than rain or rippling brook –  
(Pippin finishes off solo)_ is a mug of beer inside this Took!"_

Huge laughter and clinking of mugs. At a nearby table, some Hobbits are not so amused. They are engaged in serious discussion.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves, and others of a less than savory nature." One of the hobbits said darkly.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins." Another added. He continues to expound on his theme of doom to the others. Sam, opposite, takes a pull of his pipe and looks at Rosie behind the bar. She gives him a huge smile before turning back to Jasmyn who she was talking with.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked, he was." Another hobbit said.

"Young Mr. Frodo, here, he's cracking!" The second hobbit said.

"And proud of it! Cheers, Gaffer!" Frodo said arriving with some drinks.

"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you." Frodo merely smiles and raises his tankard. Jasmyn, Frodo, and Sam are preparing to leave. Rosie stands at the door, wiping a tankard.

"Goodnight, lads, Jasmyn." Rosie said as she looked mainly at Sam.

"Goodnight." Sam replied.

Frodo and Sam continue on their way. Behind them, a slightly intoxicated Hobbit gives Rosie an exaggerated bow and tries to impress her.

"Goodnight, sweet maiden of the Golden Ale!" The intoxicated hobbit said loudly. Sam hears this and turns back, muttering.

"Mind who you're sweet talking." Sam mumbled. Frodo encourages Sam to keep walking.

"Don't worry, Sam. Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one." Frodo said as he put his arm around Sam.

"Does she?" Sam asked doubtfully. The idea seems to bother him.

"Of course she does Sam." Jasmyn said with a smile. "You know tonight she talked about you all night."

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yep, so get off your butt tomorrow and ask her out." Jasmyn said as he ruffled his hair.

Frodo and Sam eventually stagger to Bag End with the help of Jasmyn who did not drink and part ways.

"Goodnight Sam." Frodo said as Jasmyn waved.

"Goodnight, Mister Frodo, Miss Jasmyn." Sam replies.

They come up the steps and Frodo opens the front door. Inside, Bag End is unlit, but papers and curtains are flapping in the breeze, indicating open windows. Frodo enters cautiously.

"That's funny, I don't remember leaving the window open." Jasmyn said as they continue to look around for any signs of intruders. There seems to be no sign of life, but suddenly a hand descends on Frodo's shoulder from behind. Frodo jumps, gasps, and turns as Jasmyn picks up a candelabrum and brandishes it at the intruder. It is Gandalf. He looks wild and disheveled.

"Is it secret?! Is it safe?!" Gandalf asked urgently.

-0-

Jasmyn lit a fire in the fire place as Frodo opens a chest in the hallway and rummages through it, tossing out scrolls and other items in the process. He finally finds the sealed envelope he left there. He grabs it and hands Gandalf the envelope. Gandalf snatches it and throws it on the fire in one swift motion.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo asked in alarm. The envelope is rapidly consumed by the flames, revealing the Ring inside. Gandalf gets a pair of tongs and carefully picks up the Ring as Frodo watches, bewildered.

"Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." Gandalf said. He drops the Ring on Frodo's hand. It seems to weigh the Hobbit's hand down. Gandalf stands up and turns away from the fire. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing. There's nothing..." Frodo said as he turned the ring over in his hand.

"What's going on? What was he supposed to see?" Jasmyn asked as Gandalf sighs in relief, and then his eyes narrow suddenly as Frodo corrects himself.

"Wait. There are markings." Frodo amended as faint glowing runes start to appear on the band. A voice whispers, as if the Ring is speaking to him. The runes are reflected on Frodo's face as he tries to puzzle them out. "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Gandalf said tiredly.

"Mordor?" Jasmyn said uncertainly.

"In the common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."" Gandalf said.

"I'm going to make some tea." Jasmyn said feeling that they were in for a long night. Frodo, Jasmyn, and Gandalf sit down in the kitchen with the tea. The Ring lies on the table between them all.

"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf said as he drank his tea.

"Bilbo found it, in Gollum's cave." Frodo said.

"Yes. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age, but no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed! - Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said. The Ring whispers softly in the Black Speech, alarming, Jasmyn, Frodo, and Gandalf stare at it.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it - all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it." Frodo stands up and grabs the Ring. He walks down the corridor as if looking for a safe hiding place.

"Alright, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" Frodo turns slowly and stares at the wizard intently.

"Do they Gandalf?" Jasmyn asked urgently as she gripped her tea cup with white knuckles.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first." Gandalf said sadly. "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words . . ."

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo said in fear. Frodo holds out the Ring urgently to Gandalf.

"Take it Gandalf! Take it!" Frodo said.

"No, Frodo." Gandalf said shaking his head.

"You must take it!" Frodo said desperately.

"You cannot offer me this Ring!" Gandalf said.

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo said holding out the ring.

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf explained.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Jasmyn said.

"No!" Gandalf said softly. "No, it can't."

Frodo seems to come to a decision. He closes the Ring inside his palm and looks up at Gandalf.

"What must I do?" Frodo asked Jasmyn stands next to Frodo and places a hand on his shoulder.

"What must we do?" Jasmyn corrected him.

Frodo starts to fling items hastily into his backpack to prepare for his journey as Jasmyn does the same. She pulls on her hiking boots having already put on her jeans. She wore a dark purple button up shirt, with a dark brown vest over that, and a dark brown leather jacket over that with a dark green hooded cloak to complete the ensemble.

"I'm sorry my dear that I was not able to help you." Gandalf said as he walked up to Jasmyn.

"That's okay, maybe this is why I'm here in the first place or maybe I'll find my answer on the way." Jasmyn said as she picked up her staff.

It was supposed to be a walking stick for her, but the carver had made it a little taller than she was. She liked it as it was so much that she refused to have it fixed. It had the head of hawk carved into the top in a representation of her last name.

"Maybe." Gandalf said as Frodo joined them. "You must leave, and leave quickly."

"Where? Where do we go?" Frodo asked.

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree." Gandalf said.

"Bree. What about you?" Frodo asked.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Jasmyn asked.

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Gandalf said.

"And the Ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo; he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire." Gandalf advised. "Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

Frodo is finally ready, cloaked and victualled. He smiles at Gandalf.

"We can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said as he slipped the ring into his waist coat.

"My dear Frodo, hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Gandalf smiled then hears rustling of the leaves. "Get down!"

Frodo and Jasmyn drop to the floor. Gandalf goes to the window, peers out cautiously then gives the bushes a whack with his staff. An "oofff! " is heard as the object of the whack complains. Gandalf drags the offender up by his hair and plops him onto the table.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!"

"I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam replied fearfully.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" Gandalf snapped back.

"I heard raised voices." Sam said.

"What did you hear?! Speak!" Gandalf ordered.

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' -unnatural." Sam begged.

"No?" Gandalf turns a conspiratorial gaze upon Frodo and Jasmyn. "Perhaps not, I have thought of a better use for you"


	8. Chapter 8

Early dawn on the following morning, Gandalf, Frodo, Jasmyn, and Sam make their way along the road. Sam, encumbered with pots and pans, puffs along behind Gandalf's horse.

"Come along Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf ordered. They enter a more heavily forested area and some dense undergrowth. "Be careful all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." Gandalf turns to Frodo. "Is it safe?" Frodo pats his vest pocket. "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Gandalf rides off, leaving Frodo, Jasmyn, and Sam in the forest. They stare at each other.

"At least you don't have to worry about asking Rosie out tomorrow." Jasmyn said to Sam who looks a little relieved at the thought.

Frodo laughs as he takes up his stick and continues on their journey. Sam and Jasmyn follows.

They trek along the countryside, making their way across streams, over hills and through meadows. Eventually they find themselves before a cornfield. Frodo and Jasmyn walk through the corn. Sam following behind suddenly stops besides a large scarecrow.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jasmyn asked noticing that he had stopped.

"This is it." Sam said a little sadly.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

"If take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam said.

"Come on, Sam." Frodo said as he walked back to Sam and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Sam took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say..." Frodo asked with a smile as they continued their journey. "It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door...you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

"Bilbo sure is a wise when he wants to be." Jasmyn said as she followed.

They set up camp for the night a little bit later. Sam cooked their meal of bacon, tomatoes and sausages as Frodo sits in a tree limb, waiting for the meal while Jasmyn is twirling her staff back and forth. Suddenly they all stop and listen. Singing can be heard in the distance. The voices are sweet and high, singing in a strange language.

"Sam! Jasmyn! Wood-Elves!" Frodo said with a delighted smile.

They hurry quickly up to the nearest ridge where they can lie and watch unseen. A group of Elves is passing slowly through the forest, some on horseback, and some walking, some with banners. The group seems to shine of its own light, their white garments softly glowing against the purples and midnight blues of the woods. Their haunting song continues.

Elven song:  
_a Galad ren i veniar__  
__hi' aladhremmin ennorath__  
__A Elbereth Gilthoniel__  
__ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen___

O Light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees!  
O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!

"Where are they going?" Jasmyn asked as she looked on in awe.

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers, to the Grey Havens." Frodo answered.

"They're leaving Middle-earth." Sam said.

"Never to return." Frodo added.

"Why?" Jasmyn asked sadly and ducked a little lower. She could have sworn one of them had looked right up at her. Neither Sam nor Frodo had the answer.

"I don't know why - it makes me sad." Sam commented as the others nodded in agreement. Later, they prepare for sleep. Sam is trying to find a comfortable spot on the ground.

"Everywhere I lay there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." Sam complained. Jasmyn who was lying in the tree above them laughed lightly. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, not after Gandalf had told her what would be hunting them. She would be lucky if she got any sleep.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo said half asleep. Sam gives him a skeptical look, and settles back. After a moment he sighs and gives up, frustrated.

"It's not working Mr. Frodo. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." Sam said in frustration.

"Me neither, Sam." Frodo said and smiles. Sam stares at the sky and finds something to nibble on.

-0-

Sam, in the middle of a field of corn, emerges onto a small path between the rows of tall vegetables. He looks back and forth, not seeing Frodo or Jasmyn in either direction.

"Mister Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!" Sam called out in a panic. Frodo appears round the bend in the path, looking puzzled.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jasmyn asked as she held her staff at the ready.

"I thought I'd lost you." Sam said as Jasmyn lowered her staff in relief.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked with a teasing smile.

"It's just something Gandalf said..." Sam mumbled.

"What did he say?" Jasmyn asked with a smile.

"He said... 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." Sam said as he looked at Frodo intently. "And I don't mean to."

"Now that's loyalty." Jasmyn said as she ruffled his hair.

"Sam...We're still in the Shire...what could possibly happen?" Frodo asked.

"Famous last words." Jasmyn said jokingly.

Suddenly a figure came crashing out of a hedgerow sending Frodo flying. Frodo picked himself up, only to be knocked back down again by Pippin.

"What in the world?" Jasmyn yelled as she grabbed one the hobbit intruders and pulled him off of Frodo and set him back on the ground. "It's like a hobbit avalanche."

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." Said one of the hobbits. "And Jasmyn too."

"Hello Frodo, Jasmyn." Said Merry.

"Pippin, Merry?!" Frodo said. Merry, Pippin, and Frodo picked themselves up with the help of Jasmyn. A variety of vegetables are scattered everywhere.

"What's the meaning of this!" Sam said sternly.

"Sam, hold this..." Merry said as he gave Sam a large cabbage.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam said accusingly.

"Not again." Jasmyn said in frustration.

A large pitchfork appeared over the grain racing towards them along the hedgerow and angry shouts from Farmer Maggot could be heard.

"Who's that in my field? Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmints! I'll show you...get out of my corn." Farmer Maggot yelled.

Merry and Pippin hurriedly gathered their booty and raced away...with Frodo, Jasmyn, and Sam on their heels.

"I don't know why he's so upset; it's only a couple of carrots." Merry said.

"And some cabbages...and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week and then the mushrooms the week before." Pippin added.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting." Merry said.

"Obviously." Jasmyn said sarcastically. "Why should he be mad?" The baying of large dogs can be heard. "He's got the dogs on us. Run faster."

Frodo, Jasmyn, Sam, Merry, and Pippin tumbled head over heels down a bank, onto a dark, wooded road, a winded Pippin lands on his stomach, his face inches away from a large pile of horse droppings.

"That was close." Pippin said. Frodo picked himself up and looked around quickly.

"Ow...I think I've broken something." Merry groaned as he pulled a large carrot, almost broken through in the middle, out from his back pocket. "Oh."

"Be thankful it's not your neck." Jasmyn said as she rubbed the back of hers.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam snapped.

"What?! That was just a detour, a shortcut."Merry explained.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked.

"A near death experience perhaps?" Jasmyn said sarcastically.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouted excitedly having spied some under a tree on the far side of the road, small, brown mushrooms growing amongst the Loamy undergrowth. Sam, Merry, and Pippin race toward the mushrooms! Frodo is tense and watchful. He realizes they are on a wooded road. Scattered leaves rise into the air whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind.

"In the stomach of a hobbit there is a bottomless pit." Jasmyn said as she watched the hobbits gather the mushrooms then noticed Frodo's worried look. "Frodo are you okay?"

"That's mine!" Pippin said. Collective 'mmmm's abound as they savour the mushrooms.

"Here is a nice one Sam." Merry said.

"Frodo?" Jasmyn asked again.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said, but the hobbits did not listen. Sounds of something can be heard, coming up the road. "Get off the road! Quick!"

Jasmyn grabbed Pippin and Merry by the scuffs of their shirts and pulls them away from the mushroom and off of the road followed by Sam and Frodo. They hop over and then crawling beneath a large overhanging tree root. The sounds of hoof steps are heard.

"Stop it! Be quiet!" Sam ordered Merry and Pippin.

Merry and Pippin stop jostling each other. Frodo looks up through a small gap and sees a great black horse, and a Rider, clothed and hooded in black. The Black Rider leaps from his horse. He approaches the tree root and rests his armored hand on it, hissing and sniffing.

Insects and earthworms start coming out of their holes. Frodo enters a trance, tempted to wear the Ring as his finger strains towards it. Sam realizes this and he reaches over and hits Frodo in the arm, startling him out of his the trance. Frodo jerks the Ring away from his finger. Merry throws a bag full of vegetables into the forest to distract the Rider, who whirls away and follows the sound. The hobbits make a break and hurry through the trees slipping and sliding on the muddy ground followed by Jasmyn.

"What was that?" Merry asked.

"Bad news." Jasmyn said with a frown as her eyes darted back and forth. Frodo stares at the Ring on his palm but says nothing. They start to run again.

A Black Rider is patrolling the area as night falls. The hobbits and Jasmyn hide behind the trees waiting and watching for any movement.

"Anything?" Sam asked as they came to a stop.

"Nothing." Frodo said.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked. Merry moved past Pippin, toward Frodo, watching intently. Sam kept looking around nervously as Jasmyn kept watch.

"The Black rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?" Merry said.

"Get down!" Jasmyn snapped.

The silhouette of a black rider looms against the skyline. The four Hobbits are sprawled on the ground, holding their breath as Jasmyn hide behind some trees. The black rider turns and departs.

"I have to leave the Shire...we must get to Bree." Frodo said urgently. Merry looked at his friend, realizing Frodo is in deep trouble.

"Right...Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!" Merry said. The Hobbits break cover. Suddenly, a ringwraith bursts out of the forest toward them. "There's another one! Frodo, this way!" Black horse hooves... snarling horse mouths...a fleeting black cowl. "Frodo, follow me!"

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, ran toward the wide, placid Brandywine River and the Ferry with Jasmyn was hot on their heels.

"Get the ropes, Sam." Merry ordered.

Four ringwraiths sped through the fog converging on the ferry crossing. The hobbits stampede across the wharf and tumble onto the Ferry.

"Frodo!" Sam screamed.

Frodo raced across the Wooden Wharf, followed by the ringwraiths. Jasmyn grabs him and pulls him along as they make a running leap for it, propelling them onto the boat.

Sam and Merry shoved off with the pole. The ferry slides out into the river, just as the ringwraiths arrive. The ringwraith pull up on the end of the wharf shrieking with rage. The hobbits cover their ears as Jasmyn takes the pole. The Ringwraiths wheel their horses towards the north and gallop away along the river bank, quickly disappearing into the fog.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine bridge...twenty miles." Merry replied and was followed by a heavy silence.


	9. Chapter 9

The lights of Bree...a small village of stone and half timbered houses nestled against a low wooded hill was up ahead. A thick hedge surrounded the village and a great gate barred the western entrance. They approach the gatehouse...wild eyes, ragged, and out of breath.

"Come on." Jasmyn said. A surly gatekeeper glances down at the hobbits then up at the girls.

"What do you want?" The gatekeeper asked.

"We're headed for the prancing pony." Frodo answered.

The gatekeeper swung his lantern onto the hobbits, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow spotlight as Jasmyn glanced up and down the road.

"Hobbits! Four Hobbits, and a girl what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" The gatekeeper asked as Jasmyn pulled her hood up to hide her face hoping that from now on people would think she was a boy.

"We wish to stay at the inn...our business is our own." To Frodo's relief, the Gatekeeper unlocked the gate.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." The gatekeeper said. The Hobbits gratefully enter Bree followed by Jasmyn as the gatekeeper eye's them curiously in the lantern light. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange fold abroad...can't be too careful."

The tall Bree Folk loomed over the nervous little hobbits as Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin make their way through the narrow streets with Jasmyn following making sure that they all stay together. Tall buildings towered above them; lights glowed dimly from behind thick curtains. They soon came to the "PRANCING PONY INN" and hurry toward it. They came rushing in and Frodo attracts the Inn keeper's attention.

"Excuse me." Frodo said.

"Good evening, little masters and to you as well sir. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized and regular sized rooms available, Mr. ..ah..." Butterbur said while eyeing Jasmyn who still had her hood up.

"Underhill...my name's Underhill." Frodo said

"Underhill? Hmmmm." Mr. Butterbur said

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey...can you tell him we've arrived?"Frodo asked.

"Gandalf...Gandalf...Oh... Oh yes! I remember...elderly chap...big grey beard...pointy hat?" Frodo nodded his head with relief, but Butterbur shakes his head. "Not seen him for six months." Frodo is shocked.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked in a worried whisper.

-0-

The noise in the Smokey Inn was defining. It was dimly lit, chiefly from a blazing log fire...and crowded with a mixture of big folk, local hobbits, and a couple of dwarfs.

Frodo, Piper, Sam, Merry, and Jasmyn sat at a table against the wall clearly trying to remain quiet and inconspicuous. Sam can't help himself as he keeps casting nervous glances around.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." Frodo said trying to reassure him. He cast Jasmyn a glance for confirmation which she returns with a big uneasy smile.

"Frodo's right Sam, he'll be here." Jasmyn said as she pulled her hood down a little further. She thought it would be best if no one knew that they were woman considering that there were no other women in the establishment of good repute that she could see. Then mumbled to herself so the others wouldn't hear. "At least he better be."

Merry plunked himself down at a table drawing everyone's attention, carrying a very large mug of beer.

"What's that?" Pippin asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry said with a creepy enthusiastic smile.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" Pippin said. The others watched as Pippin rose unsteadily to his feet and head to the bar.

"You've had a whole half already." Sam yelled after him.

"I swear if he gets sick I am out." Jasmyn said as she watched him go. A couple of swarthy men leaning against the bar glance at Frodo, and then quickly look away.

Jasmyn knew that they should continue on even if Gandalf did not show up. The ring could not stay in a place like this. As she was thinking this over Sam caught her attention.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at Mr. Frodo since we've arrived." Sam said indicating a brooding stranger who was sitting alone at a table in the far corner, smoking a curiously carved long stemmed pipe. He was peering from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes at them. Jasmyn met his stare trying to judge if he was a threat or not. Frodo gestured to Butterbur.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo asked.

"He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider." Butterbur said.

"Great a Ranger, that's all we need on our trail." Jasmyn grumbled. She had heard stories about them, none of them good.

"Strider." Frodo said to himself.

"Wait a minute." Jasmyn said snapping her fingers in realization.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It was a while after Gandalf had left, I was wondering around late one night because I couldn't sleep. I was just on the out skirts of the woods when I swear I saw a shadow following me so I started to retrace my steps back to Bag End and found this in my path." Jasmyn said as she dug through her pockets and discreetly pulled out a silver ring. It had entwining serpents surrounding a green stone crowned with golden flowers.

"Why didn't you show us this before?" Sam asked as Jasmyn made sure the man did not see what she was showing them.

"Well that was the day that we had to get Pippin out of the well, so I kind of forgot." Jasmyn said remembering the day Merry had come running up to them frantic because Pippin had seen some mushrooms at the bottom of an old well and couldn't get back out when he went in for them.

"Oh yeah, he really should learn to tie a better knot." Merry said remembering how they had been looking for rope and Pippin had had his down in the well the whole time. After he had tossed it up to them they had been able to get him out.

"He should learn not to jump into wells for food." Jasmyn said as she returned the ring to her pocket. All the while beneath the table Frodo's fingers nervously toy with the ring. Sweat runs down his brow.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins...he's over there..." A drunken Pippin said sitting at the bar, chatting with Locals. Frodo leapt to his feet and pushed his way towards the bar as Jasmyn stands up abruptly. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side...if you follow me."

"Pippin!" Frodo said as he grabbed Pippin's sleeve, spilling his beer.

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin said as he pushes Frodo away...he stumbles backwards, and falls to the floor. At that instant, the Inn goes silent and all the attention turns to Frodo...

The ring...in agonizing Slow motion it seems hang in the air for a split second...then crashes down onto his out stretched finger. Frodo Vanished! There is a sharp intake of breath...followed by total silence.

Sam looked like he was about to be sick; Pippin instantly sobered, realizing his folly; and the brooding stranger frowned...as the inn erupts into excited babble.

"Thank you good patrons of the Prancing Pony, we hope you enjoyed this display of illusion. If you will be so kind as to donate to our troop for its show we would be most pleased." Jasmyn said with a flourish as she went around collecting change, needless to say that the patrons were impressed and paid well.

"Thank you for your support and goodnight." Jasmyn said as she grabbed her staff and followed Sam, Pippin, and Merry up the stairs.

They burst the door open and Sam, Merry and Pippin appear on the doorway. Sam is squaring off with his fists, Merry brandishes a candlestick, and Pippin a chair while Jasmyn stands behind them getting ready to club the man with her staff just in case.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam threatened. Strider sheathed his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you...You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Strider said ominously as he stared at Jasmyn knowing she knew of what he spoke.

Inside the gatehouse of Bree, the wizened gatekeeper hears a horse snorting. He gets up to investigate and opens the window in the gate. Suddenly the Black Riders crash through the gate, crushing the gatekeeper underneath it, and gallop to the Prancing Pony. Screeches are heard. The Riders enter the Inn, swords drawn.

The innkeeper hides behind the door, terrified. Inside, the Hobbits are soundly asleep. The Riders make for the hobbits' room. Silently, they raise their swords high above them to plunge into the sleeping bodies. The swords descend, stabbing at the still forms as the Hobbits suddenly awake. The Riders pull back the covers and realize they have been attacking bedclothes and pillows. They scream in anguish and frustration.

Strider watches from the window in his room as the Riders remount their dark horses. Frodo, gravely concerned at the attack, sits at the foot of the bed while the rest of the sleeping hobbits, awakened by the Riders' cries, lean wide-eyed against the headboard.

Strider is grimly listening to the sounds of the ringwraiths.

"So you say you are a friend of Gandalf." Strider said as he silently stared out the window.

"You don't believe me?" Jasmyn challenged. "I told you all of my story as hard as it is to believe it is true.

Strider did not reply. He kept starring outside the window.

"Who are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men." Strider glanced quickly at Frodo, then looks away. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." Strider looked from the window as the Ringwraiths galloped down the Bree Streets. Strider turned back to the Hobbits, his face lit faintly by the Glowing Embers of the fire. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

"And I will never stop protecting you." Jasmyn said as she put her hand on Frodo's shoulder after seeing his fear at Strider's words.

"You don't know what you are up against." Strider said as he stared at her.

"And you underestimate me." Jasmyn said.

Jasmyn waited until the hobbits had fallen back asleep before talking to Strider again.

"I think you dropped this at our last meeting." Jasmyn said as she held out his ring. Strider's eyes widened slightly.

"I thought I had lost this for good." Strider said as he took the ring.

"What I'd like to know is why you were in the shire in the first place." Jasmyn said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Gandalf had sent me to protect and watch over you and Frodo while he was gone." Strider answered, slipping his ring back on.

"I don't know if I believe you or not, but know this, if one thing seems amiss I will not hesitate to do what I need to do to make sure they stay safe." Jasmyn threatened. "And don't think for a second that I can't back up my threat."

"I do not doubt it at all." Strider replied. Just seeing her stance told him that she had training to fight. He watched her as she walked away and leaned a chair against the wall closest to the door and sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

Strider, Jasmyn, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo marched through a gloomy, overgrown forest. Sam followed at the rear leading "Bill", a scrawny pony, who is laden with supplies.

"Where are you taking us?" Jasmyn demanded.

"Into the wild." Strider replied. Frodo watched uneasily as Strider moved off into the cover of the trees.

"How do, we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo said.

"Frodo has a point." Jasmyn said as she forged on.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked. Strider stopped; cast a glance back at Sam.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee...to the house of Elrond." Strider replied. Sam gained an excited look.

"Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Sam said excitedly as Strider leads them through the gloom of the forest.

Strider led them across the windswept moors then all of the sudden the hobbits suddenly stopped and unstrapped their knapsacks.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider said.

"What about breakfast?" Merry asked.

"You've already had it." Strider said slightly confused as Jasmyn giggled knowing what was to come.

"We've had one, yes...but what about second Breakfast?" Pippin asked.

Strider stared at Pippin blankly, and then turned away, shaking his head while the Jasmyn followed laughing all the way.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said.

"What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner, supper...he knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked in a panicked voice.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said.

An apple is thrown to Merry, who deftly catches it. Another, aimed at Pippin, catches him on the forehead.

The party slowly makes their way through increasingly rough country. It becomes darker and the forest gives way to flat marshland, which they eventually have to cross. All go up to their knees in the sludgy mire. The conditions are made worse by an army of midges which attack them all unmercifully. Merry slaps despairingly at the cloud of pests hovering around him.

"What do they eat - when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry asked sarcastically.

"Here, let me spray this on you and it will keep them away." Jasmyn said as she dug through her pack and pulled out a can of off. She sprayed down all of the hobbits who were ecstatic that it worked and the bugs were leaving them alone.

"What is this?" Strider asked as Jasmyn offered him some.

"It's called off. In my world we use this to keep the less than desirable bugs away." Jasmyn said as Strider allowed her to spray him down as well before they continue on. Behind them, Pippin stumbles and falls into the mire, measuring his length. "And it's water proof."

Eventually they make camp for the night on the boggy ground. Strider manages to hunt and kill a deer which he brings back for their supper. The Moon rises as the hobbits fall asleep. Strider is keeping watch by the fire. He hums a tune softly to himself.

Frodo wakes, hearing Aragorn's song. He lifts himself up and stares at the Ranger. Glancing over to his right he sees that Jasmyn is also awake and she motions for him to stay quiet until Strider finished the song.

Strider (singing):

_Tinúviel elvanui,_

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol.___

Tinúviel the elven-fair,

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her night-dark hair,_

_And arms like silver glimmering._

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" Frodo asked once he was done.

"Tis the Lay of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Strider said sadly.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked.

"She died." Strider said as he sighed and looked away. His face bears a hint of tears. He turns back to Frodo. "Get some sleep, Frodo."

-0-

Strider, Jasmyn, and the Hobbits have left the marshland behind and are now crossing rough rocky country. Strider stops and looks at the ruins atop a tall hill.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said.

Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin collapse into a small hollow, halfway up Weathertop...they are muddy and exhausted. Strider walked up to them and dropped four small swords at the Hobbits feet.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." Strider said.

"I'll come with you." Jasmyn said as she followed. Jasmyn began to talk once they were out of ear shot. "I wanted to thank you for what you're doing for us. I'm glad I was wrong about you."

"Thank you for your trust." Strider replied with a small smile.

"You know for a long time now I have been thinking that you remind me of someone and I finally figured out who." Jasmyn said.

"And who is that?" Strider asked.

"My father, he passed away a year ago, but you share that same air of quiet authority that he had." Jasmyn said.

"I'm honored and sorry for your loss." Strider said then they fell into silence as they continued on.

Frodo, who was asleep, wakes up with a start. Merry, Pippin and Sam gathered around a fire cooking.

"My tomato's burst." Merry complained.

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin asked.

"Ok. Want some tomatoes Sam?" Merry offered.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo asked in alarm.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry said happily.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said holding a plate out for him.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" He stamps on the fire, trying to douse the flames.

"Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin complained.

Suddenly, a Nazgûl's cry pierces the darkness. The hobbits jump up, startled, and look over the lip of the overhang. They see five Nazgûl closing in on Amon Sûl. They unsheathe their small swords. Frodo motions the others to run up the steps, towards the ruins.

"Go!" Frodo ordered.

The dark night surrounds them as they climb to the top. They stand in the ring of broken pillars of the old ruin, eyes darting about; shadows rise out of the dark. The Nazgûl surround them, pulling out their long swords. Sam, Merry and Pippin prepare to defend Frodo.

"Back you devils!" Sam said while brandishing his sword.

Sam clashes swords with the Nazgûl, but is swiftly thrown aside. Merry and Pippin close the gap in front of Frodo, but they too are cast aside. Frodo backs across the hill, dropping his sword with a clatter. He stumbles, falls, and crawls backward until he is backed against a fallen column. Frodo brings out the Ring from his pocket. Immediately, the leader of the Wraiths feels its presence and approaches Frodo, drawing a long dagger. Frodo tries to scramble back, terrified, but has nowhere to go. Desperately, he slips on the Ring.

The world changes. The Nazgûls' true forms are revealed to him, shining like ghostly kings. The King reaches out for the Ring, and the Ring responds, lifting Frodo's own hand towards the wraith. With desperate strength, Frodo yanks his hand back. The King stabs him through the left shoulder with his long dagger, pinning him to the ground, then reaches again for the Ring. Frodo cries out in pain.

At that moment, Strider leaps over Frodo and attacks the Nazgûl with both sword and flaming brand followed by Jasmyn with her staff in hand. The King withdraws his dagger and drops it. Frodo summons the strength to pull the Ring from his finger. He reappears in the middle of an anguished scream.

"Frodo!" Sam said as he rushed to his side.

Strider and Jasmyn continue to fight the Nazgûl, Strider having a torch in one hand, sword in another as Jasmyn's staff twirls and she knocks a wraith off of the side of the tower breaking her staff in three pieces. Taking one of the broken pieces she stabbed another wraith off of the tower.

Strider sets them afire and finally drives the rest away except for one who was slowly trying to get away. Strider glanced over his shoulder and throws his brand directly into the wraiths face causing him to burst into flame.

"Strider! Help him, Strider!" Sam begged.

Strider kneeled before Frodo. He snatched up the Witch King's dagger from the ground, staring gravely at the long, thin, blade.

"Oh no." Jasmyn groaned when she caught sight of the blade and Frodo' wound. "We shouldn't have left him alone."

"Help him, Strider!" Sam said.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider said as the Morgul Blade suddenly melts and vanished into the air like smoke. Strider threw the hilt down in disgust.

"Do something." Sam said.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider said urgently as he lifted Frodo onto his shoulders. "We need to get him to Rivendell."

"We need to hurry is what we need to do." Jasmyn said as she hurriedly gathered their supplies and stuffed her broken staff head into her pack. Strider carries Frodo and proceeds to leave Amon Sûl, the others following closely behind them. Nazgûl cries are still heard in the area.

"Hurry!" Strider urged them.

"We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam said.

"Yes he will." Jasmyn said in determination

"Hold on, Frodo." Strider said as Frodo mumbles and cries out.

-0-

"Gandalf...Gandalf?" Frodo called feverishly. Frodo...his eyes flicker open...clouded, red- rimmed...his brow, beaded with sweat.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked. Time seems to stop for a moment as everyone looks to Strider. Frodo's breathing is getting shallow. Strider looks out into the darkness.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world; he will soon become a wraith like them." Strider said as Noel and Piper exchange worried looks. A distant cry of a ringwraith carries through the air.

"They're close." Merry said nervously as Frodo gasped in sudden pain.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked as he handed Frodo over to Jasmyn who gently lowers to the ground while cradling Frodo close to keep him warm and tries to get him to drink some water. Sam looks blank.

"Athelas?" Sam said uncertainly.

"Kingsfoil." Strider supplied.

"Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed." Sam said.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider said as he led Sam into the woods.

Sam and Strider desperately searched the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. A small, white flowered plant! Strider drops to one knee, carefully pulling it from the ground.

Suddenly! Strider freezes as a sword blade touches his neck.

"What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" Said a teasing female voice as Strider slowly looks up.

Frodo is breathing hard, desperately ill. Jasmyn gently wiped his forehead while humming a soft tune in an attempt to calm him down. Frodo's half- conscious point of view gives him surreal impression of a shimmering figure in white as she leaps off a horse, an ethereal vision of Arwen.

"_Frodo, Im Arwen...telin let thaed_. I am Arwen, 'I have come here to help you.'" Arewen urgent. "_Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad_. 'Hear my voice, come back to the light.'"

Frodo's eyes close.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked.

"Frodo?" Arwen said worriedly.

"She's an elf." Sam said in awe.

Arwen now appeared in her earth bound form, a young Elven woman with tousled hair, dressed in mud-splattered riding clothes.

"He's fading...he's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen said desperately. Aragorn quickly takes Frodo from Jasmyn and lifts him up...placing him on the horse. "I have been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked.

"There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know." Arwen said not hearing Pippin.

"_Dartho guin Berian...rych le ad tolthathon_. 'Stay with the hobbits and Jasmyn...I'll send horses for you.'" Strider said. Arwen grabbed the Reins of the horse.

"_Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im_. 'I'll take him. I'm the faster rider.'" Arwen argued. Strider clamped his hand over Arwen's.

"_Andelu I ven_. 'The road is too dangerous.'" Strider said.

"_Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon_. 'If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him.'" Arwen said.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"I think she's going to take Frodo to Rivendell ahead of us." Jasmyn guessed.

Arwen reached for Strider's hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"I do not fear them." Arwen said. You see that it is hard for him to let her go. Arwen mounted her horse, Alsforth.

"Arwen...ride hard, don't look back." Strider said. Arwen looks down at Strider as she supports Frodo with one hand.

"Noro Lim, Alsforth, Noro Lim!" Arwen said getting her horse to run.

"What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled.

Alsforth springs away, bearing Arwen and Frodo into the night. Strider stares after Arwen, well aware of the dangers she faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasmyn wearily followed Strider along with the hobbits as they entered Rivendell.

Rivendell sits high above a gorge which is thick with pines and deciduous shrubs. Delicate, lacy waterfalls trace their way down to the river below.

"Amazing." Jasmyn said then all of the sudden a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Jasmyn." A blonde girl with green eyed tackled Jasmyn in a hug which she happily returned.

"Rose, you're here." Jasmyn said as happy tears flowed down her face. "Is mom here? What about Will?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know you were here until I came to receive who was coming in for Elrond." Rose said as she ushered them into the last homely house.

"Here let me introduce you. This is Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Strider." Jasmyn said as she pointed to each one in turn. "Everyone this is my sister Rose."

"It is nice to meet you Rose, but I must take my leave now that my companions are in good hands." Strider said as he left.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know if Frodo is alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Rose said. "I will show you to your rooms where you can get cleaned up then I will show you where Frodo is so you can visit him." Rose said and as soon as the hobbits were situated Jasmyn and Rose exchanged stories on where they appeared and what they had learned so far.

It is a few days before Frodo wakes up and in that time Rose shows all she has learned with the bow and arrow and swords.

Frodo and Sam walked together. Suddenly, the voices of Merry and Pippin can be heard as they bound up to Frodo and throw their arms around him followed by Jasmyn wearing a deep purple dress and Rose wearing a forest green dress.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry yelled along with Pippin.

"We're so glad you are okay." Jasmyn said as she hugged and kissed him on his cheek causing him to go red in the face then he looked up at Rose.

"Oh, Frodo this is Rose my sister." Jasmyn said as they exchanged pleasantries.

"So you do have some family here." Frodo said happily.

"Yes, it turns out I am not the only one in my family that woke up in a strange place." Jasmyn said.

"If we are lucky we might find more of our family here." Rose said. "I must thank you Frodo for taking care of my sister."

"It was my pleasure." Frodo said as Sam looked past Frodo smiling at bent figure sitting alone on a bench, in the Sun. Frodo turns, following Sam's gaze.

"Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed.

Bilbo breaks into a broad grin as Frodo rushes forward and embraces him. Bilbo has aged significantly since Frodo last saw him.

"Hello, Frodo, my lad!" He said Jovially.

-0-

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." Elrond said in a commanding voice as he started the meeting.

Frodo is amongst a council of free-peoples of Middle earth, Elrond stood before them, addressing Gandalf, Strider, Legolas, Jasmyn, Rose, and 20 other elves, Dwarves, and men. The girls received many strange looks as they sit next to Frodo, but none dare challenge Elrond's reason for inviting them.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said.

Frodo stepped forward and moves toward a stone Plinth. He placed the ring on the plinth and returned to his seat.

"So it is true!" Borimir said in shock.

"Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!" Legolas said in disbelief.

"The doom of man!" Gimli said in a grim voice.

"The doom of the world." Jasmyn said with a glare at the ring.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" Borimir said with a fever in his eyes.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master." Boromir turned and looked at Strider, coolly.

"Strider is right. That ring has a will all of its own." Rose added as she clenched her hands into fists. Jasmyn who was sitting next to her could feel her getting angry. She put a calming hand on her silently warning her not to make a scene. A thing she was apt to do when her emotions ran high.

"And what would a ranger or a woman know of this matter?" Borimir said in an icy voice.

Strider said nothing as Jasmyn put a more restraining hand on Rose's shoulder in an attempt to keep her seated, as Boromir turned away dismissively. Legolas stood suddenly.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said. Frodo looked at Strider questioningly. Boromir turned sharply.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Borimir said in quiet disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Rose added as she put two and two together with a glare at Borimir which he returned.

"Havo dad, Legolas, Rose... 'Sit down, Legolas, Rose'."Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Borimir said.

"Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." Gandalf said before Rose could make a retort.

"You have only one choice...the ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said as he looked at all who had gathered as if he was weighing their worthiness.

-0-

The hum of the ring seems to grow louder in Frodo's ears. Gimli suddenly stands, excited.

"Then...what are we waiting for?" Gimli suddenly rushes forward! He swings his axe down on the ring. The axe shatters with a deafening crack! Gimli falls backwards, staring in disbelief at the ring...unharmed! Frodo winces as an angry image of the fiery eye hits him! He slumps in this chair, clutching his forehead. Gandalf looks at him with concern as Jasmyn places a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said.

Stunned silence...the council sits with downcast eyes, as if a great dread has descended on them. Boromir addresses the council in a quiet voice

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful." Borimir said as he stood. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas said standing to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli challenged.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Borimir said.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli said as he leapt to his feet! "Never trust an Elf!"

A storm of argument erupts around the room. Frodo watches in slow motion...the angry faces, the shaking fists, the accusatory fingers, his eyes move across to the ring...the hum grows louder in his head. Streams of blood flow across the surface... flames flicker within the Gold Band.

"Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!" Gandalf said. Jasmyn is rubbing her temples as she screws her eyes shut. She can feel her normally cool demeanor slipping away. Rose had joined into the fray and looked about ready to kill Borimir.

Frodo...breathing rapidly, caught in the grip of his hideous vision. With a huge effort or will, Frodo tears his gaze upon the ring.

"ENOUGH!" Jasmyn yelled finally cracking gaining everyone's attention and causing them to turn toward her in surprise. She eyed them for a moment then started to speak in a slightly condescending voice. "Great lords of men, dwarfs, and elves stand before me and all I see are bickering children. It is time you grew up and left behind your racist views. We have a problem that could cost us the lives of every living being, now is not the time for your personal problems. Someone has to destroy the ring."

Silence follows her statement as they absorb what Jasmyn has said. Frodo suddenly stands...he speaks in a strong, clear voice breaking the silence.

"I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo looks around the room at the astounded faces. The tension is so thick that it has become tangible. Frodo shifts his weight from foot to foot as he begins to feel nervous under the stares of those who surround him. "Though...I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said as he rises to his feet after a few moments silence.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said as he kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Aragorn steps forward followed by Legolas and Gimli.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my axe." Gimli adds causing Legolas to wince and turn his eyes skyward. Boromir looks at them all then walks towards Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said as he looked towards Elrond and Gandalf. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"I have stayed with you this long, and we would not desert you now." Jasmyn said.

"And she can't go without me." Rose said. "I'm coming too."

"Women can't come on a quest like this." Borimir said.

"We are experienced fighters and have just as much right as any male to fight for what's right." Rose argued as she and Borimir glared at each other.

"When it gets right down to it we are coming weather we walk beside you or follow you where ever you go." Said Jasmyn with a smile.

Elrond laughed at the astonished looks on the hobbits, Legolas', Aragorn's, Boromir's and Gimli's faces when they finished their speech.

Frodo stared in wonder as the Greatest Fighters in all Middle earth stood at his side.

"Here!" A Sudden Noise...Sam pops up from behind a Bush! "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said slightly amused. Merry and Pippin jump up from behind another bush!

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said causing Elrond's face to change from amusement to disbelief.

"You need to work on the secret part of meetings." Rose commented as the two hobbits ran up to them.

"Don't take it too hard, they're the sneakiest most mischievous hobbits you'll find." Jasmyn said sympathetically to Elrond.

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." Pippin floundered.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Eleven companions..." Elrond mused. "Very well then, you shall be known as the fellowship of the ring!"

"Great!" said Pippin. "Where are we going?"

Merry stared at him in disbelief.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Rose quipped as she ruffled his hair

-0-

Jasmyn walked down the hall toward the gardens happily humming a simple song. She stepped out into the evening air and stretched her arms over her head as she took in a deep breath.

"Good evening Lady Jasmyn." A voice to her right said making Jasmyn jump about a foot into the air.

"Dear lord, don't do that, make a noise." Jasmyn exclaimed as she held a hand to her heart. She blushed when she faced Legolas. "Sorry Prince Legolas, you startled me."

"That's all right and please just Legolas is fine." He said as he stood next to her.

"Then please just call me Jasmyn." She replied. "That lady stuff makes me feel old."

"May I join you for a walk around the gardens, Jasmyn?" He asked.

"Sure." Jasmyn replied. Jasmyn glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as they walked and could tell that there was something he wanted to ask. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry?" Legolas asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I mean you look like you got something you want to ask me." Jasmyn said.

"Oh, are you sure that you and your sister should be going on this quest? It could be dangerous." Legolas said.

"Trust me when I say that I and my sister can handle ourselves. We have been trained in a fighting style called MMA for many years and will be of great help on this mission." Jasmyn paused in her walking as she heard the sound of clashing swords accompanied by a familiar voice. "In fact let me show you."

Soon Jasmyn and Legolas arrived at the training fields. Rose was fending off a rather lithe elf with her swords. Soon they came to a halt when they saw Jasmyn and Legolas standing nearby.

"Hello." Rose said after she bowed respectively to the elf she was fighting and ran over.

"That was quite impressive. All of you can fight like that?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, we…" Rose was cut off by a scoff to their left.

"You call that fighting." Borimir taunted. "You would never last in real battle."

"You want to bet?" Rose said as she twirled her swords.

"I'm listening." He replied.

"If I win then we go on the quest without any more complaints from you." Rose said.

"And if I win you'll stay here." Borimir finished for her and held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Rose said as she shook his hand.

"Will your friend be all right?" Legolas asked.

"Oh yeah, she'll be just fine. It's actually Borimir I'm worried about." Jasmyn replied as the sparing contest took place. All the while on thought kept replaying in her mind. _'Please don't kill him.'_

Rose allowed Borimir to attack first as she learned his battle moves. He was all brute strength. She deflected, paired, and returned his blows. Then she winked over at Jasmyn. Her blades went flying out of her hands.

"It looks like you will not be going on this quest after all." Borimir said.

"Don't count your chicks before they're hatched." Rose said as she dropped to the ground and knocked Borimir off of his feet. Borimir tripped backwards and fell flat on his back, his own sword falling beyond his reach. Rose quickly grabbed the dagger from her boot and placed it to his neck. "Looks like we're going to be traveling buddies."

She smirked down at him as she stood up and held out her hand to help him up. He looked up at her for a bit before smirking and taking her hand.

"Not bad for a woman." He said. Rose scoffed.

"It was good enough to beat you." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Only because you cheated." He said.

"All's fair in love and war." Rose replied.

They both stared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. Soon they were joined by Jasmyn and Legolas who were relieved that another fight was not about to break out.

"Come on Rose, we have to get ready for dinner tonight." Jasmyn said as she took Rose's hand and started down the path. "Bye guys."

"That's right." Rose said and turned back to Borimir as they walked down the path. "Don't forget the bet."

"I would never." Borimir said with a laugh.

"Until tonight." Legolas said.

"Later." Rose said.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose and Jasmyn entered the dining hall and looked for a spot to sit. They ran over to where Gimli was sitting. He had promised them stories of his homeland.

"Hello!" Jasmyn said cheerily, as they sat down next to Gimli and flashed him a bright smile. The other dwarves looked back and forth between each other. Gimli was the first to speak.

"What brings you over here, lassie?" Gimli asked with a knowing smile.

"You promised stories of your home and we intend to hold you to said promise." Rose said.

"That I did." Gimli said with a smile as he launched into this huge speech about his ancestors and mines and dwarf women. The hall was filled with laughter and the clinking of utensils as everyone ate. As Lord Elrond stood the hall went quiet.

"We have come together tonight in honor of the Fellowship of the Ring who will be going forth in the hope of destroying the one ring and Sauron. Our prayers go with them as they fight for what is right." Everyone applauded and the feast resumed till late into the night.

"Now what about you both? From where do you hail?" Gimli asked. Rose and Jasmyn exchanged a brief look before telling Gimli their story. "Another world you say."

"Don't believe us?" Rose said as she pulled out her favorite knife. She pressed the button at the base of the hilt and the blade unfolded from it. "Ever seen anything like this?"

"Well I'll be." Gimli said as he gingerly took the blade from Rose. He and his friends examined the blade with much interest. "There might be something to your story."

"Thought that would change your mind." Rose said with a laugh. The festivities continued late into the night and there was much dancing and merry making.

"Jasmyn, sing us a song." Merry called out over the din.

"Only if Rose sings with me." Jasmyn said.

"Ok, I'm game." Rose said. Cheers filled the room as they stood.

_Look how the light of the town  
the lights of the town are shining now  
Tonight I'll be dancing around  
I'm off on the road to Galway now  
Look how she's off on the town  
She's off on a search for sailors though  
There's fine fellas here to be found  
She's never been one to stay at home_

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Come now and follow me down  
Down to the lights of Galway where  
There's fine sailors walking the town  
And waiting to meet the ladies there  
Watch now he'll soon be along  
He's finer than any sailor so  
Come on now pick up your spoons  
He's waiting to hear you play them WHOOO!

Here today and she's gone tomorrow  
And next she's going to Galway  
Jiggin' around and off to town  
And won't be back until morning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Off with a spring in my step  
The sailors are searching Galway for  
A young lady such as myself  
For reels and jigs and maybe more  
Stay here and never you mind  
The lights of the town are blinding you  
The sailors they come and they go  
But listen to what's reminding you  
Handsome men surrounding you  
Dancing a reel around you

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Listen to the music flow  
I'm falling for the flow of home  
I'm home to dance till dawning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
As the light is falling  
We'll reel away till the break of day  
And dance together till morning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
do Mhargadh de - do mhargadh déanta

The applause went up after they finished and the girls bowed with over exaggerated flourishes.

"Thank you, we'll be here for at least two more months more or less." Rose said with a smile.

"You are such a dork." Jasmyn said as they sat back down. After a few more songs from other people attending the feast they adjourned.

-0-

The girls sat outside an office of some kind waiting for Gandalf to finish talking with Elrond. Gandalf wanted the girls to come with them, but Elrond had his reservations about letting them go. It didn't matter to the girls what he decided they were going either way, so this only left one problem that they were discussing now.

"What I'd like to know is if we are here are mom and Will here as well?" Rose said as she ran her hand through her blonde hair. Jasmyn was also pulling on one of her pigtails.

"I don't know, but Gandalf said he'd help us." Jasmyn sighed.

"This is nuts." Rose commented just as the doors to the office opened up.

"Lord Elrond would like to speak to you." Said Gandalf as he ushered them inside.

"Kk." Rose said as she hoped up and skipped inside followed by Jasmyn. Elrond sat behind a large desk and the girls took one of the seats nearby.

"What's the haps paps?" Rose asked. Elrond raised one of his eyebrows at her, but by now was used to her strange way of saying things and knew she'd explain herself. "I mean we'd like to know what you called us in here for."

"First of all welcome to Rivendell of Middle Earth Jasmyn." Lord Elrond started. "Gandalf has told me of you and your sister's situation, from what he has told me you are un-trained in the art of battle. If you are going on this quest you will need to learn. I will set up classes for you."

"We do have training in MMA." Rose said, then a grin formed on her face. "Plus I've already been training with your sons."

She had _'forgotten' _to tell the twins about her training and had ended up taking them by surprise. She devastated their egos that day and it was worth all the hard training she had to do as a way of their revenge, because no matter what they did they would always be reminded that they were beat by a human female.

"MMA?" Gandalf asked.

"It's a full contact combat sport that allows the use of both striking and grappling techniques, both on the ground and standing. It includes different fighting styled from our world like boxing, wrestling, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Mauy Thai, kickboxing, taekwondo, karate, judo, and other styles." Jasmyn said. "But you are right in the fact that I have no training with weapons other than the staff, but that broke when I hit a wraith off Weathertop."

Jasmyn lamented what had happened. She had to throw away the main body of the staff, but had kept the hawk head. She smoothed down the bottom, drilled a hole through it, strung a cord through that, and then tied it to her pack.

"That sounds interesting and may help you in your training." Elrond said. "Now that we have that settled you are free to go, but keep in mind that your training starts tomorrow morning at five a.m. I will have dinner delivered to you so you can go straight to bed."

"That is so early." Rose said as they stood up to follow Gandalf out into the hallway where Arwen was waiting to guide them to their rooms.

-0-

Rose let out a groan as she felt someone shake her. She rolled over and tried to ignore it, but they were persistent. When the person didn't stop Rose growled and through of her blankets then let out a shriek as she saw a man towering over her. Her fist flew without her thinking and made contact with the man's jaw.

The scream woke Jasmyn up who was a rather light sleeper with a start and she too screamed when she saw the strange men in the room. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. Legolas ran over to check on her.

"I'm sorry; it was not our intention to scare you." Legolas said.

"What are doing in our room?" Jasmyn screamed as Rose jumped out of bed and looked ready to kill the man, who turned out to be Aragon, was rubbing his jaw.

"What's going on?" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"It's time for your training to begin." Said Gandalf from behind.

"A punch like that shows great potential." Aragon said as he popped his jaw back in place.

"Get dressed," Gandalf said while ushering the future king and Elven prince out of our room.

Soon the girls were ready and came out of their room. Gandalf took the lead and the girls followed behind him while Legolas and Aragorn took the back. Rivendell was a beautiful sight to behold.

They soon came to a stop and were at a small clearing. Gandalf then turned to the girls as Legolas and Aragorn were getting weapons from a shed.

"After giving it some thought we decided that you should use the twin short swords since Rose is already trained in them somewhat. They are light and require speed more than brute force." Gandalf said as Legolas and Aragon handed them a pair of blades each. "After you get the basics down for this we will move onto archery."

"They're beautiful." Jasmyn said as she admired the swords. The Elvish blades were polished silver and had a slight curve to them. The handles were made of a dark wood, wrapped in dark leather, and the tips of the hilts shinned gold.

"Yeah, these are a lot better than the training ones I've been using." Rose said.

"Now we would like to see what we have to work with, so Jasmyn since you have no training in this area?" Gandalf asked.

"I'll give it a shot." Jasmyn said as she stepped up.

"Very good, Legolas if you will." Jasmyn's eyes widened as Legolas stepped forward twirling one of his blades.

"I thought I'd go against Rose." Jasmyn said.

Then Legolas swiped his blade at Jasmyn and she blocked it. He then started to come at her multiple times and she barely blocked the blows and this was when he only had one and she had two blades. Jasmyn then finally got to swing her blades at Legolas but he blocked it, then he twisted his wrist, then the blade went flying, and then next thing Jasmyn know there's a knife held up to her neck.

"Wow." Jasmyn said as Legolas lowered his blades.

"You did well for a first time." Legolas said with a smile making Jasmyn smile back.

"Thank you." Jasmyn said then suddenly flipped backwards from the blade and kicked it out of his hands. She righted herself just in time to catch the blade and hold it to his neck. "I live to please."

Legolas's mouth hung open slightly as Jasmyn handed him his sword back.

"You have great skill." Aragorn commented as Gandalf laughed.

This is how the mornings went for them as and soon they were having no trouble defending themselves. There afternoons were spent with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin and exploring until it was time for them to depart.

-0-

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathers to bid farewell to Rivendell. Elrond speaks to them, gazing sternly at the faces before him. Frodo stands, listening, slightly apart from the others; leaves flutter to the earth.

"Why do quests have to be so early in the morning?" Rose complained. "Even the sun is barely up."

Elrond was giving his speech and the girls were huddled up together talking in whispers.

"I just wish it wasn't so freaking cold." Jasmyn said as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself. "Hey, I think Elrond is wrapping it up."

"Thank goodness. I thought he was never going to stop." Rose said.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him neither oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spreads his arms, and Legolas and Aragorn bow their heads, hands upon hearts.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said.

Frodo stepped forward and then suddenly, a loud horn-blast echoed through the small Rivendell, the sound bouncing off the mountains. The girls nearly jumped out of their skin and slowly turned to Borimir.

"What the heck man?" Rose asked in frustration.

"Tis tradition, every journey starts with the Horn of Gondor sounding the way." He said with a grin. His grin soon faded when Elrond told him that he had now alerted every big nasty in the area to our whereabouts. The girls shouldered their packs which contained some of their survival gear and two changes of clothes each as the fellowship took its leave out of the gates of Rivendell.

Frodo walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered to Gandalf.

"Left." Gandalf answered.

The Fellowship departs beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Yet Aragorn remains where he stands, and turns to Arwen. Across the path between them they gaze into one another's eyes. Arwen's face is sorrowful; Aragorn smiles faintly, and nods a farewell. He walks out. Arwen breaks off her gaze, looking down; solemn, alone.


	13. Chapter 13

"We must hold to this course west of the misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf said.

Sam sat at the campfire cooking lunch as the sound of clashing swords filled the air! Rose and Boromir were giving Pippin and Merry sword tuition.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think." Borimir said.

"Should not be too hard..." Sam smarted off making Jasmyn laugh.

"What do you mean don't think? A warrior must always be thinking of strategies when fighting, looking for weaknesses in the enemy that will give them the advantage." Rose said as she sparred with Merry.

"A warrior must rely on instinct in battle. Too much thinking will only slow them down." Borimir argued. "Move your feet."

"Quite good, Pippin." Merry commented.

"Thanks." Pippin replied

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf clearly thinks that is a bad idea.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said grimly.

"What about strategy, planning you can't just run head long into battle without knowing what you are doing." Rose continued to argue.

"That is why men are made for battle and women are not." Boromir said with a smirk as he thrusts his sword, accidently catching Pippin on the hand. Pippin threw down his sword, kicks and lunges at Boromir, tackling him to the ground and was joined by Merry.

"For the Shire." They shouted as everyone started to laugh.

"Now don't you wish you had thought ahead?" Rose said as she sat down on a nearby rock laughing.

"Gentlemen, that is enough." Aragorn walked over to try and help Borimir only to have Merry pull his feet out from under him making Rose laugh even harder.

Jasmyn walked over to Legolas whose eyes were fixed on a distant Dark Patch which darts about the sky, like flying smoke in the wind.

"What is it?" Jasmyn asked him, spotting something in the distance.

"Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"It's moving fast...against the wind." Borimir said in worry as he stood up with the hobbits.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted

"Holy crap." Jasmyn said as she ran over to the hobbits along with Rose.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted urgently.

"Merry...Pippin...Sam...take cover!" Borimir shouted as Rose and Jasmyn gathered Sam, Merry, and Pippin under a bunch of bushes. Gandalf and Aragorn took care of Frodo along with Gimli.

The large crows fly low overhead at great speed, wheeling and circling above. As their dark shadow passes over the fellowship, a single harsh croak is heard and the crows suddenly wheel away, back towards the south. Gandalf staggers to his feet.

"Spies of Saruman, the passage South is being watched." Gandalf said in disgust. Gandalf looks at Aragorn, turns to the others while gesturing towards a high mountain pass. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

"Oh joy." Rose said sarcastically.

-0-

"I'm bored." Rose said suddenly.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself." Jasmyn said.

Smiling she bent down and picked up a hand full of snow, formed it into a ball, and threw it. Not really aiming for anyone it is only pure luck that it hit the back of Aragon.

"Sometimes I marvel at the fact that I'm the younger sister." Jasmyn said as Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around as the snow melted down his face. Rose let out a slight squeak of fear as he slowly kneeled down, made his own snowball, and through it. Rose ducked just in time for it to hit Merry who was right behind her.

"Snowball fight!" Jasmyn yelled then all heck broke out as the snowballs flew. It was going quite well until Frodo slipped on some shale. He tumbled down the hill a ways and was stopped by Aragon. As he scrambles to his feet, the Ring falls on the ground. Everyone freezes.

Jasmyn's head snapped to Borimir. She knew that he seemed to be greatly affected by the ring and was worried of what it might do to him.

The ring is gleaming in the snow as Boromir's hand picks it up by the chain. He stands, the ring dangling before his eyes. He seems to grow in stature, as if absorbing its power. Aragorn warily watches Boromir who is motionless as he stares at the ring, as if transfixed.

"Boromir?" Aragon said, a slight warning tenting his voice.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." His voice is almost whimsical. Everyone is tense, not knowing what is about to happen or what they should do.

"Boromir...give the ring to Frodo." Rose said as she walked over to him. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her. Aragorn's hand moves to his sword hilt.

Borimir turns his attention back to the ring, the strange hum vibrates as a weird beatific smile lights up his face. The hum grows to a deafening roar. Rose gives his shoulder a shake causing Boromir to suddenly snap out of his trance and hands the ring back to Frodo.

"As you wish, I care not." Borimir said lightly as he smiles at Frodo, ruffling his hair. Aragon slowly unhands his sword while still watching Borimir.

Jasmyn and Rose walked next to him as they continued their journey. They could tell he was still thinking about the ring.

"Borimir, tell us about Gondor." Jasmyn said in order to distract him. It works instantly as his face light up with love for his home. He describes it in great detail as they make their way up the mountain. Soon Rose was called away by Merry and Pippin who wanted more stories leaving Jasmyn and Boromir behind.

"You actually remind me greatly of my younger brother Faramir. He has the same gentle warrior attitude that you do." Boromir commented to Jasmyn with a sad smile that turned to a worried frown.

"I bet you miss him." Jasmyn said as she thought about her own brother then noticed his frown. "You're worried about him."

"My father does not treat him as he should. He blames Faramir for our mother's death." Boromir confided. "I worry what father's neglect is doing to him."

"I'm sure he is alright." Jasmyn said with an encouraging smile.

"I hope so." Boromir replied.

-0-

"I officially hate this mountain." Rose yelled as the fellowship made its way through the blizzard.

"I agree, this inhales forcefully." Jasmyn agreed. Legolas lightly walked on top of the snow then came to a sudden stop. Saruman's voice sweeps by in the wind.

"There is a fell voice in the air." He yells back to them.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf called out as thunder rumbles, and with a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms. The Fellowship shoves themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragon yelled.

"No!" With determination against all odds, Gandalf steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow, chanting out a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellows into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath."

Saruman's voice strengthens, rolling past the fellowship like thunder. A lightning cracks and explodes on the mountainside above them. Frodo looks up in horror as a huge snow avalanche thunders down towards them.

The Fellowship throw themselves against the cliff face as snow crashes onto the narrow ledge. Legolas pulls Gandalf to safety. Aragorn shields Frodo and Sam as snow piles around them as Jasmyn and Rose grabs Merry and Pippin deflecting the snow as best they can. Within moments, the pass is blocked and the fellowship is enveloped in snow.

"Cold, so cold." Jasmyn said in a high pitched voice as she popped out of the snow suddenly. Legolas was next followed by Borimir and Aragon who begin to frantically dig for the hobbits. Rose shot out of the snow allowing them to reach the hobbits, which are pulled out shivering and fearful as Jasmyn helped Gandalf and Gimli out of the snow.

"Are you guys okay?" Rose asked as she checked over the hobbits while the others argued what they would do next. The girls gathered to give shelter against the wind.

"Let the ringbearer decide." Gandalf said as he turned to Frodo. The weight of the decision weighing heavily upon him, he looks at Sam, Merry and Pippin shivering in Rose's arms. Jasmyn walked up to Frodo and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." Frodo meets Gandalf's eye. Gandalf slowly nods.

"So be it." Gandalf said solemnly. They start back down the mountain, but the girls distance themselves from the group.

"Okay we've gotten past the mountain and are now on our way to the mines that Gandalf clearly has a problem with, any thoughts?" Rose asked.

"Other than this stinks? Not really." Jasmyn said.

"I have never felt so tired." Rose said.

"Is something wrong ladies?" Legolas asked as he came back to see why they were so far behind.

"Nope, everything is hunky dory." Rose said

"Yeah we're fine." Jasmyn said.

"Well you two should stay close with the group; it is too dangerous to get separated." Legolas said.

"Aye aye captain." Rose and Jasmyn said together as they ran to catch up with the hobbits.

They had to stop before they reached the bottom of the mountain. They found a small out cropping and snuggled the hobbits under it as much as they could again the girls using some tarps from their survival packs as shelter. Gandalf even lit a very small fire then went off complaining about it was like yelling we are here. The girls told them stories from America to keep them distracted from the cold. They were currently in the middle of 'How to Train you Dragon'.

-0-

"The walls of Moria." Gimli said with pride.

"They're amazing." Jasmyn said as they walked along the dark shore.

Gandalf touched the smooth rock wall between the trees, slowly; faint lines appear like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. Not even their own masters can find them when their secrets are lost," Rose said as she looked at the glowing door. She did a lot of reading in Rivendell before Jasmyn had shown up.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Legolas said dryly as Jasmyn nudged him in the ribs while trying not to laugh.

"Be nice, not all of us have the gift of perfection." Jasmyn said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Legolas chuckled lightly as they continued on.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf mumbled to himself as a large moon rises over the mountains. The lines grow broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols. "It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.""

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said as he raised his arms and began chanting. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

The cliff towers into the night, the wind blows cold, Frodo shivers and the door stands fast. Gandalf continues mumbling spells in his efforts to open the door. Sam packs pots and pans at his feet watching sadly as Aragorn un- saddles Bill the pony.

"Why is Aragon whispering to Bill?" Rose asked as she and Jasmyn stared at him.

"Maybe it's a crazy ranger thing." Jasmyn said with a shrug. "Or he's telling Bill how to get home."

The sound of Gandalf's chanting grew louder causing them to turn to him again.

"He's still going at it, bless his heart." Rose said. It had been a good hour and a half since he started to try and open the doors.

"Why do you always feel that it's okay to say something negative about someone as long as you add bless your heart?" Jasmyn asked.

"It's a southern thing, you wouldn't understand." Rose replied.

"What do you mean a southern thing you're not even from the south, we're from Oregon." Jasmyn said, but Rose just shrugged.

Rose walked over to sit down next to Legolas as Jasmyn went to talk with Borimir. Rose and Jasmyn had been taking turns trying to distract him from the rings power.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin whispered to Legolas causing Jasmyn and Rose to snicker. Gandalf shot them a glare for a moment before turning back to the doors and trying to push them open.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." He muttered loudly.

"Senility's a butt." Rose quipped getting her own glare from Gandalf.

"What are you going to do, then," Pippin piped up.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf snapped.

"Hey, there's no need for any of that, just because you're having an off day." Jasmyn said as she shot Gandalf a glare. They sat in silence for a while longer as Gandalf thought. Another hour passes.

'_Splash!'_ Merry and Pippin are tossing stones into the lake. Black rippling rings slowly fan out. Pippin is about to throw another stone, but Aragorn grabs his arm.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn watches anxiously as the Ripples appear to grow. He exchanges a look with Boromir as Rose discreetly drops the stone she was about to throw behind her back.

Aragorn's hand creeps towards his sword. Gandalf gives up in despair he sits down beside Frodo.

"Don't take it personal, G. Everyone has trouble once in a while." Rose said as she patted him on the shoulder. He gave her a look and she slowly backed away with her hands raised in surrender as Frodo peers at the Elvish inscription his face breaks into a smile of comprehension.

"It's a riddle..." Frodo said as Gandalf raises his eyebrows. "Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish for friend?"

"Oh...mellon." Gandalf replied.

With that, the rock face silently divides in the middle and two great doors swing outwards revealing blackness deeper than the night.

"You are one smart cookie." Rose said as she patted Frodo on the head as the Fellowship entered the blackness, something in the water stirs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine." Gimli snorted. "A mine!"

"Red meat off the bone sounds so good." Rose said with a dreamy smile.

A glow from Gandalf's Staff suddenly lights the chamber. The Fellowship recoil in Horror! Many dwarf skeletons are strewn about, clearly the dead of some old battle...the rusting armor and shields are peppered with arrows and axes.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Borimir said as he started to back away.

"Oh...no...No...No... !" Gimli starts to yell in horror as Legolas pulls a crude arrow out of a skeleton.

"Goblins!" Legolas spat.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Borimir said.

"Frodo look out." Jasmyn yelled as she pushed Frodo out of the way as a tentacle attempted to grab him. Instead it got Jasmyn. Jasmyn let out a shrill scream as Aragorn and Boromir rush forward!

"I'm going to throw up if someone doesn't get me down." Jasmyn yelled as she was whipped back and forth. "Like right now."

Aragorn severs the tentacle holding Jasmyn, and pulls her to safety Boromir hacks at the other Writhing Limbs.

Rose rushed forward swords drawn to help Borimir. Twenty more tentacles ripple and shoot out of the Lake. The dark water boils as the hideous beast lashes out. Again the creature grabs Jasmyn and pulls her to the lake.

"Oh come on, really?!" Jasmyn yelled again.

Jasmyn was flung in the air as the Fellowship battle the creature. Aragorn hacks at a tentacle and Jasmyn is released, falling into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered.

"Legolas!" Rose called out. Legolas nodded and shot and arrow into the creatures head gaining a few vital seconds for Aragorn and Boromir as they race out of the water with Jasmyn still in Boromir's arms and run into Moria as the creature rips the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashes down the Cliff Face. Within seconds, tons of rocks seal the doorway throwing the Fellowship into pitch blackness.

"Well this stinks." Jasmyn said to break the silence as Gandalf lit his staff.

"We now have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf warned them as they walked.

"You should be like a tour guide or something." Rose said sarcastically as Boromir put Jasmyn down.

"Thanks for the save back there." Jasmyn said as she patted his arm while trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Of course." Boromir said. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy." Jasmyn said as she shook her head.

They continue up a steep stair, passing through a dwarf cemetery. The graves are despoiled dwarf skeletons are strewn about and Goblin Graffiti is scrawled on monuments in dried Dwarf blood. The Atmosphere is very sinister. Rose walked next to Gimli who's emotions shift from anger to sadness as easily as on off switch.

"They're in a better place now Gimli." Rose said as she looked down at him. He manages a nod of thanks.

Time passes. The Fellowship enters a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down through the middle. The path is rough-hewn and narrow, and rocky arches and boulder-like lumps appear in the half-light of the caverns.

They're eyes dart about them. A ladder hangs on the right. Crossing the path past a dark stony doorway, the Fellowship comes to a narrow, curving stair. Ladders and iron chains rise from a dark pit to their right. On their left, rock walls rise sheer. A chain swings slowly, clinking. The noise reverberates. The light of the wizard's staff moves beyond the chains, glinting like some pale will-o'-the-wisp.

Gandalf rests his hand upon a rock with a dark, silvery veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold...or jewels..." The wizard tilts his staff down towards the pit. "…but Mithril."

The lights illuminates the Fellowship's faces, and they stare in awe at what is below them.

A vast, seemingly endless rock wall drops into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, disappear into the mining shafts below. Merry leans forward slightly to look closer. Piper puts a warning hand in front of him. Frodo stares down until the light fades, the vision of a forgotten realm gone.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf commented off handedly.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli said in awe.

"Yes! I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf chuckled as Frodo looks faintly surprised.

They then climb up steep steps on the side of a cavern with many rows of tombs, all silent, all quiet now. A vast graveyard. Pippin loses his footing and slips onto Merry.

"Pippin!" Merry yelped.

The Fellowship climbs another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine: three portals loom before them. Gandalf holds out his staff. He glances from one to the other and back. His eyes slowly turn towards the left hand passage. At the top of the stairs the path splits into three passages each disappearing into dark tunnels.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said with a frown.

-0-

The Fellowship rests beneath a peak of rough stone, while Gandalf tries to decide their course, sitting alone at the top. Aragorn sits beside Boromir and Jasmyn is next to him.

"Hmm." Aragorn hummed.

"How long have we been sitting here?" Asked Rose who was currently laid out on the floor.

"I believe it has been two hours." Legolas replied as he looked his bow and arrows over.

"It feels like a lot more than two hours." Rose grumbled turning over on her side.

They are all nervously waiting while Gandalf sits, staring intently at the three tunnel mouths in front of him. He appears to be in some kind of trance. He turns at the sound of a faint noise down the tunnel behind them.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry said.

"I think we are." Pippin said.

"Me too." Jasmyn agreed.

"Shhhh, Gandalf's thinking." Sam said.

"Merry!" Pippin said.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry." He said as Frodo looks down into the cavern and sees a small figure leaping from stone to stone. Startled, he walks over to where Gandalf is sitting walked up and started to talk with Gandalf.

"Ah! That it's that way!" Gandalf said suddenly as he points at the right hand tunnel and the Fellowship scramble to their feet.

"He's remembered!" Merry said in relief.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" He said with a laugh.

"Your telling me we are going down this long dark tunnel that could possibly have no way out all on the basis that it smells better?" Rose asked.

"Yes." He said as they started down the tunnel.

"Ok, just making sure." Rose said as she followed.

-0-

The Fellowship passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Gandalf paused causing everyone else to stop. The old wizard leans upon his walking stick, breathing heavily. Before long the Fellowship comes to a more open space. Broken ornate columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf uplifts his staff.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said as he tapped his staff for a brief moment a light blazes like a silent Flash of Lightning. Great shadows spring up and flee before it. His staff illuminates a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. The Fellowship reacts in awe. Gimli gasps at the halls of his sires "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

Gasps fill the air at the brief sight of a vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. Before them stretches a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass. The dark halls are edged with silver light from the wizard's staff, shivering in a light not seen for years to grace their stones.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam commented.

Fellowship walks forward through the hall, peering around a column. Gimli sees a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber where corpses lay scattered about Ahead of them, a wooden door has been smashed. Black arrows are embedded in the timbers. Two goblin skeletons lie in the doorway. Gimli rushes ahead of the group at a sprint.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called out to him.

Gimli pays no heed to Gandalf, but runs into the chamber. Its walls and recesses are scarred and broken, as are the bodies and weapons scattered about. The Dwarf stops by a crypt in the center of the room where a single shaft of light spills down, illumining it. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface

Dwarf and Goblin skeletons are piled high. In the far corner sits a stone walled well. A shaft of light falls directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room: a single oblong block, about four feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli falls to his knees as the others enter.

"No...no...oh, no!" Gimli sobbed as Gandalf quietly reads an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab.

""Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I had feared." Gandalf said.

Rose kneeled next to Gimli and put her arms around him as he sobbed. A great sorrow has fallen on the Dwarf. Gandalf gives his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes from the grasp of a corpse a large and battered book. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages Gandalf carefully lifts the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It has been slashed and stabbed and appears to be covered in Dried Blood. The pages crack and break as he opens it.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispered urgently to Aragon.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no- one save us? They are coming." Gandalf read as Gimli stops sobbing, and looks up blankly.

"That's just creepy." Jasmyn said with a shiver. Gandalf looks up slowly, and turns the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship begins to glance around uncomfortably

Pippin stumbles back slightly and sees a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. He turns towards it. The silence is broken by Pippin. Curious, he reaches out and lightly twists the arrow in the corpse. The skull slips off, falling into the well with a resounding crash.

Gandalf whips around, spooked.

Pippin turns to face him, looking guilty. As he does, the corpse slips into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket, its noise echoing from hall to hall far below. Where once was only silence, a ricocheting noise now fills every cranny. Pippin winces at each new wave of noise. The Fellowship freezes in stunned silence as the armored skeleton clatters down the deep well echoing loudly. Then, silence. The Fellowship begins to relax.

No one moved as they wait to see if the noise had alerted anything to their presence. After a short time they decided that they must be safe. Gandalf turned angrily on Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf snapped as he slammed to book shut. He pulls his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands and turns away. Pippin stands still, awkwardly

"Hey, it was an accident, they tend to happen from time to time; now calm down and let's get out of here." Jasmyn snapped back at Gandalf as she put her hand on Pippin's shoulder. Gandalf gave Pippin one last sour look and turned away.

"Thanks." Pippin said to Jasmyn.

"No problem." Jasmyn replied with a smile that vanished as they fell silent.

_Boom__…__boom__._

Gandalf slowly turns back, and Pippin along with Jasmyn turns as well, staring down into the well.

_Boom__._

Almost as though seen from eyes darting upwards, the caverns below appear from the dark.

_Boom-boom__.  
_

_Boom-boom-boom__._

The beat pauses.

Like a heartbeat, it begins again.

_Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM__…_

Terror creeps into the faces of the Fellowship.

A great horn blasts nearby, answering horns, running feet, harsh cries. Sam's eyes glance at Frodo's belt.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam said in a worried voice.

Frodo looks down. A cold blue glow is emanating from Sting's scabbard! Frodo draws the sword and stares at its glowing blade!

"Orcs !" Rose spat as she pulled out her swords and stood in front of Frodo and Sam as Jasmyn pushed Pippin and Merry behind herself. Jasmyn pulls out her bow and notches as arrow.

Boromir rushes to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aragorn dropped his torch and runs to Boromir.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn ordered.

Aragorn and Boromir slam and wedge the doors. Boromir catches sight of something; he turns to Aragorn with shock in his eyes.

"They have a cave troll!" Borimir said in exasperation.

"Trolls are bad aren't they?" Jasmyn asked Rose.

Legolas tosses weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. The Fellowship draw out their weapons as Gandalf throws away his hat and pulls forth his sword. The Hobbits follow his example and brandish their short-swords. Sting quivers, glowing blue.

"Knowing our luck, more than likely it is." Rose replied.

Gimli snatched up two rusty dwarf axes and leaps atop Balin's tomb and brandishes his axe.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli bellowed.

"You tell them kid." Rose shouted as she twirled her swords.

There is pounding outside and many creatures beyond begin breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintering spaces.

Legolas, Jasmyn, and Aragorn stand poised, ready to shoot; the Hobbits are also ready, though fear clouds their eyes as Rose and Jasmyn stand in front of them ready to defend. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots a shrill cry rings out. The Elf notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shoots another followed by Jasmyn.

Suddenly, the beasts break through and the battle begins as a wave of armor-clad Orcs charge towards the Fellowship, who engage the Orcs. Aragorn and Legolas pierce Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashes another with his sword as Jasmyn pulls her swords out; Gimli catches one in the stomach as Rose and Jasmyn start slashing with their swords. With a roar, Gandalf launches himself into the fray, and the Hobbits follow.

Aragorn beheads an Orc and black blood spews forth. Sam pauses in the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards. Aragorn also looks up. A cave troll smashes through the doorway, chains leading from his wrists to an Orc's hand. Legolas shoots the cave troll in the shoulder; the beast growls and claps a hand to the wound. Sam continues to stare, frozen, as the troll swings his mace down at the Hobbit he dives under the troll's legs and crawls away as the troll turns, and sights him again. Cornered, Sam cringes.

The beast raises his arm to strike when, suddenly, he falls back. Rose and Jasmyn are behind the troll, pulling on its chains.

"Sam, get out of there." Rose yelled and Sam wastes no time in getting away.

The troll twists its arm and whips Jasmyn across the room. She lands in a recess of the wall, dazed. An Orc stands above her, ready to strike. Across the room, Aragorn slings his blade into the Orc's neck, and, still dazed, Jasmyn gets up. Jasmyn nods her thanks before jumping back into the fray.

Standing upon the tomb of Balin, Gimli the Dwarf slings and axes, piercing the troll's shoulder near Legolas's arrow as the troll swings his mace into the tomb, shattering it and knocking the Dwarf off.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin push Frodo to safety behind a pillar. Gimli hacks at an Orc as the troll swings its mace at him. Gimli ducks, and the monster strikes an Orc instead, and then another. Gimli falls. From a corner among more of the vile goblins, Legolas shoots two arrows into the mountain-creature, causing it to reel back with a cry.

Gandalf knocks an Orc out with his staff.

The troll is now swinging his chain in circles above his head. He swings at the Elf, and Legolas dodges it. Again he swings, and his chain whips around a pillar and catches almost hitting Rose who rolls out of the way. The troll recovers and bears down on Rose.

"Now this is a rock and a hard place." Rose said fearfully as she looked up at the troll as she pressed herself against the wall.

Legolas darts towards it and stamps the chain tight; he runs along it onto the trolls shoulders and shoots it in the back of the head and jumps off. The troll cringes, whimpering shrilly in pain. It stumbles, giving Jasmyn a chance to run over and pull Rose away.

"Check that out." Rose said as she used her sword to slice apart an Orc then pointed to Sam.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam said as he bashed goblins heads in with a frying pan. They laughed for a moment, but then the Cave Troll lunged forward, thrusting at Frodo's chest with his spear, but he manages to dodge it. It was then that they realized how far they had been separated from the hobbits. They started to go into a frenzy of cutting and slicing trying their best to get back to them, but there are too many in their way.

The troll raises his mace and brings it down at the other Hobbits, causing them to jump aside. Frodo is separated from Merry and Pippin. The troll seeks Frodo, who tries to evade its searches by hiding behind a pillar.

"Frodo." Aragorn yelled seeing the eminent danger. He tries to fight his way over to the Ring-bearer.

Frodo dodges around the pillar. The troll peers around it. Not being able to see him, it peers around the other side, causing Frodo to dodge out of its vision. It disappears back. Frodo carefully looks around the pillar, but the troll was gone. He draws a deep breath.

Out of nowhere, the troll blasts around the pillar, bellowing in Frodo's face. The Hobbit stumbles and falls back behind the pillar in a corner. The troll finds him nevertheless and grabs him. The troll lifts and drags Frodo off of the edge of a recess.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo cried out. Aragorn breathes heavily, exhausted. Still, he continues on.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out.

Frodo slashes the troll's hand with Sting. The troll drops Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lies on the floor. It raises its mace and begins to swing, but Aragorn leaps down into the recess.

He grabs a spear from the floor and stabs the troll with it. It does not penetrate its flesh, but holds the beast at bay. Pippin and Merry begin throwing stones at the troll's head. The troll, infuriated, swings his arm down and hits Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He collapses onto the floor. Frodo races after him and tries to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move. Rose who is closest to him rushes to his side as Jasmyn continues to make her way to Frodo.

"Frodo, look out." Jasmyn yelled as she quickened her fighting pace.

Frodo begins to run but the troll blocks Frodo's path with its spear, throwing him back. The troll takes aim and stabs Frodo in the chest. Gandalf turns instinctively. Merry and Pippin stare in shock.

"Ungh…uhh!" Froso grunted in pain.

"NO." Jasmyn shrieked as she leapt into the air, a difficult feat with the enclosed space of the area. She rammed into the troll's stomach with all of her might forcing it backwards.

The cave troll gapes at what it has done in surprise. Merry and Pippin glance at each other and their faces appear resolved. They leap onto the beast, stabbing him mercilessly. The troll manages to shake them, but Legolas manages to climb onto the troll and shoot three arrows into its head bringing it down.

Everyone gathered around Frodo having gained a moment of respite from the onslaught.

"Oh no, Frodo." Jasmyn said as she drops to his side and turns him over. Looks of horror are plastered on everyone's faces then suddenly Frodo coughed and took a huge breath.

"He's alive!" Sam said with a happy shout.

"Thank goodness." Rose said as she put a hand to her heart.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo gasped out.

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said in shock.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a knowing look.

Frodo open his shirt to reveal the mithril vest. The Troll Spear did not pierce the mithril."

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli laughed. Jasmyn pulled him into a hug.

"Don't you dare scare us like that again you hear." Jasmyn admonished him then the sound of the drums rings out again!

"Well we all know that's a bad noise." Rose said as Gandalf turns to the others.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

They hurry towards a distant door...as Goblins start scuttling down the Pillars behind them, like cockroaches! Frodo looks with horror at the overwhelming Goblin army that's rushing toward them! SUDDENLY! A deafening roar fills the air! A fiery light dances down the hallway... the pillars casting eerie shadows. The Goblins freeze. They back fearfully away from the approaching beast...melting into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Borimir asked.

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, falls across the hall..the ground shakes...an unearthly sound rumbles...

"A Balrog...a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you!" Gandalf said quietly then he continued in an urgent yell. "Run! Quickly!"

The BALROG, a massive creature rises from a chasm, a great 40 foot man-beast, with a mane of flames! In one hand is a blade...like a stabbing tongue of fire; in the other, a WHIP of many thongs. Aragorn leads the fellowship to the top of a dizzying stairway...Gandalf follows, leaning heavily on his staff.

"Oh that's just not fair." Rose said as Aragorn looks at Gandalf, concerned.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf ordered. Aragorn hesitates...Gandalf looks at him. "Do as I say; swords are no more use here."

The fellowship race down the stairway, Aragorn picks up Frodo..leaping across a gaping chasm. A narrow bridge, spanning a bottomless pit...Gandalf yells to the others: Aragorn makes to throw Gimli across the Chasm.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli said as he jumped across, but lost his footing. "Not the beard."

Luckily Legolas grabbed him by the beard and pulled him to safety. Rose and Jasmyn take hold of the hobbits and jump across as the others leap after them just as a portion of the stairs fall away the Balrog smashes through the wall and spreads its vast wings. It swoops down past the Fellowship, disappearing into a flaming pit!

The Fellowship run into a hall with the girls flying on either side of them...the floor is split with fissures that spit flame. Arrows start to fly at them from different directions. Rose barely misses getting hit by one, but it causes her to trip to the ground.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled as he picked Rose up and set her back on her feet.

They race towards the slender bridge of stone...without curb or rail...at the far end of the hall. The Fellowship recklessly hurry over the dizzying bridge with the girls close by in case anyone should slip...but Gandalf... the last..pauses in the middle of the span...he faces the Balrog...staff in one hand...Sword in the other! Frodo looks back in horror:

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled as the creature as it loomed over him.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." Gandalf bellowed as Frodo watches as the Balrog puts one foot on the bridge and draws up to Full Height, wings spreading from wall-to-wall. Gandalf is a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge.

Rose and Jasmyn are frozen where they stand unsure if they should interfere or not. Rose holds Pippin and Merry back from the arrows which are still raining down as Jasmyn stay near Sam.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf ordered. The Balrog slashes at Gandalf with its Sword of flame...Gandalf blocks with his sword...a ringing clash and the Balrog's sword shatters into molten fragments!

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted. The Balrog places one foot onto the bridge. Aragorn and Boromir race forward, swords drawn followed by Rose and Jasmyn, but a force holds them all back. Gandalf cries aloud as he summons up the last reserves of his strength.

He thumps the bridge with his staff...a blinding sheet of white flame springs up... the staff shatters...the bridge breaks... right at Balrog's feet. The stone bridge drops away into the gulf...from under the Balrog.

For a moment, the great Beast remains poised in the air...then it plunges down: in slow motion Relief floods Frodo's face..Gandalf remains trembling on the lip of the broken bridge. Slow motion: As the Balrog falls, he lashes out with his whip of fire... Slow motion: The thongs of the whip lash and curl around Gandalf's knees, dragging him over the brink! Gandalf just manages to hand on by his fingertips

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf ordered.

Gandalf lets go his grip and falls away... following the Balrog into the bottomless Abyss! Frodo cries out! Boromir scoops him up and carries him away as Rose and Jasmyn pick up Pippin and Merry and carry them out as well followed closely by Sam with Legolas and Gimli with Aragorn bringing up the rear.

"No!" Frodo screamed at the top of his lungs as they rush towards an archway.

The Fellowship tumble out of the Great Eastern Gate on to a grassy sunlit hillside, Sam, Merry, and Pippin fall slowly to the ground with Jasmyn.

Rose lets out a scream of frustration and despair as she kicks a stone sending it flying over the edge of the hill. Borimir came up next to his and put a hand on her arm.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn said urgently.

"Give them a moment...for pity's sake!" Borimir argued.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Rose, Jasmyn get them up, on your feet, Sam." Aragorn said as the hobbits got up.

Boromir glances towards Frodo, then back at Aragorn. Frodo is walking away, as if in a daze.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called out as Frodo slowly turns...a look of numb shock on his devastated face. Jasmyn quickly rushes to his side and pulls him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Frodo." Jasmyn whispered as he held onto her tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

The Fellowship marches on. Chortling, icy blue water gurgles across the dale. Aragorn runs up onto a rock. Framed against a deep blue sky, he looks past the mountains to the green gold woods beyond.

Legolas scours ahead of the company, as they stumble on in the fading light...the shimmer of a large forest can be seen...Lothlorien!

The Fellowship jogs across a grassy field, halting under the eaves of a forest of tall and shapely trees: lichen and moss cover them. Leaves twirl down to the earth.

The fellowship run across a forest floor strewn with yellow flowers…above is a roof of golden leaves, held up by silver pillars...the trunks of huge, grey trees. Gimli looks nervously around.

"Stay close, young hobbits…they say a Sorceress lives in these woods, an elf- witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..." Gimli warned as Frodo hesitates...a strange voice whispers in his head...

"Frodo..." The wisp of a voice said.

"And are never seen again!" Gimli continued.

"...your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ringbearer." The voice continued.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked noticing his distress.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said.

"It's never wise to boast." Jasmyn said with a small laugh.

Then the fellowship are suddenly surrounded by armed elves. Deadly arrows aimed at their heads. Haldir, the Elvish captain steps forward... he looks at Gimli with disdain.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said haughtily.

"Then you would not have lived to fire another arrow." Rose grumbled and glared at Haldir who glared back. "I don't like when my friends are threatened."

"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection." Aragorn said in elvish.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli said nervously as a hooded person walked over to them with a bow casually hanging from his shoulder along with a quiver of arrows.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir said then saw Legolas and Aragorn.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)" Haldir said as he approached Aragorn and Legolas.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)" Legolas replied as Haldir glanced at Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)" Haldir said with a nod.

"Haldir." Aragorn said with a nod in return.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli grumbled.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said with a sneer.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli said with a wicked smile.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn admonished as he took hold of Gimli's shoulder.

"I don't know what he said, but I think it was funny and well deserved." Rose commented with a small chuckle. Haldir glances at Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." Haldir's eyes lock onto Frodo.

"Rose, Jasmyn?" The hooded man said uncertainly as he drew back his hood. He is obviously not an elf if his rounded ears are anything to go by.

"Will!" Rose and Jasmyn said as they launched themselves into his arms.

"Lady Galadriel said you'd come. It's so good to know you are both ok. Come on you guys must be tired." William said as he ushered his sisters toward a tree.

"William they cannot…" Haldir began, but Will cut him off.

"The least we can do is give them a brief rest, come on Hal, have a heart." Will said as he pulled down a ladder.

"One night, no more." Haldir said grudgingly. Haldir walks away. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo. He looks slightly uncomfortable.

-0-

Aragorn argues with Haldir, angrily. Legolas turns to look at Frodo, who looks uncomfortably away, and his eyes fall on Sam. Sam looks away, a hurt expression in his eyes. Merry and Pippin do likewise. Gimli glances at Frodo. Aragorn continues to argue loudly with Haldir. Frodo, looking at his friends, sees blame that does not truly exist anywhere but in his mind. He is alone, it seems. Aragorn is now pleading.

"Frodo, I want you to meet my brother William Hawkins, Will for short." Jasmyn said as she and her siblings plopped down next to him.

"Hello Frodo, thanks for watching out for Jasmyn. She told me how you and your uncle took her in. I owe you one." Will said as he shook the small hobbits hand.

"It was nothing." Frodo said with a sad smile.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Will asked then let out a pain filled grunt when Rose elbowed him. They had told him about Gandalf. "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's ok." Frodo replied.

"Well I'm going to see if I can help your friend convince Hal to let ya'll in." Will said as he stood up. "It was nice to meet you, Frodo."

"I'm going to check in on the others." Rose said as she too stood.

Jasmyn eyes Frodo who appears downcast. She knew that this depression was about Gandalf. She put an arm around him and pulled him close to her side not knowing what to say, but through all of his worried, his loneliness, a voice of reason speaks.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir said as he sat down next to them. Jasmyn sent Boromir a thankful look which he returned with a nod as Frodo ponders this, but looks up suddenly. Haldir appears, looking less than happy.

"You will follow me." Haldir said.

-0-

A caravan of Elves leads the Fellowship along a ridge, through the golden woods. Boromir glances at Frodo behind him, as though concerned for the Hobbit. The group comes to the end of the high ridge and looks out. Below them, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees rises above the world, green and gold, rays of light drifting from the branches of trees.

"So mom is here as well." Rose said.

"Yep, Lady Galadriel said our path with the Fellowship will take us to her." Will replied.

"Did she say where?" Jasmyn asked.

"No, she didn't tell me." Will said sadly.

"What? Why not?" Rose demanded.

"She doesn't want us to leave the Fellowship behind to go find her." Will explained.

"Well that stinks." Jasmyn said.

"We'll just see about this." Rose grumbled.

The group comes to the end of the high ridge and looks out. Below them, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees rises above the world, green and gold, rays of light drifting from the branches of trees.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said with great pride.

"It's so beautiful." Jasmyn said in awe.

"Yes it is." Haldir said with great pride as they started down the hill.

The Fellowship arrive at Caras Galadhon, climbing a winding way among the great trees as the last rays of evening sun stream through their trunks. They ascend the path until night falls. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbs a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue.

Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves are scattered about as the fellowship at the entrance of the Lord and Lady's hall. The doors opened and they enter a great room that seems to have light emanating from every possible direction.

Slowly, they gather before the arch and look up. With a glow issuing forth from them, a Lord and Lady, descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. The Fellowship stares in awe. Aragorn touches his head reverently in greeting.

Celeborn steps forward to greet the guests. His hair is long and silver, his face grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stands Galadriel, the Lady of the Elves. She has hair of deep gold and timeless, unsurpassed beauty. Celeborn looks hard at Aragorn. The Lady's eyes focus on Frodo, but Celeborn speaks.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet Eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked. As he speaks, Lady Galadriel's eyes flicker to Aragorn's, who looks up. "For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel reading the answer in Aragorn's eyes said in sorrow. Aragorn nods slightly. Celeborn turns to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas told them. Celeborn's sorrow and surprise is evident. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Jasmyn suppressed a sob as Gimli bows his head, sadly while Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin."Galadriel said with a smile. The Dwarf looks up as her words. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir turns his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stares back, starlight glimmering in her eyes. Boromir looks away, weeping. Jasmyn looks at him in concern and takes hold of his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. He looked down at her with a small, but sad smile.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said and a moment passes. Aragorn seeks in his head for an answer.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel warned. Boromir looks back up at her, unsure. "Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Galadriel looks at Sam and smiles. Sam continues to gaze at her, unlike Boromir.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said. She whispers to Frodo in his mind, casting her eyes sideways at him.

"Welcome, Frodo of the Shire…one who has seen the Eye!" Galadriel whispered in his mind. Galadriel's eyes, the same ones that Frodo saw upon entering Lothlórien, flash through his mind again.

-0-

After a much needed bath the girls received a change of clothes and some food. Rose was given a light green dress while a dark purple dress was given to Jasmyn. All were off the shoulders, had golden accents, and had bell sleeves.

"Hello." Rose said as she opened the door after a knock had sounded to reveal Will who was at the door.

"Lady Galadriel wants to speak to us." Will said and gestured for them to follow her. The girls exchanges nervous looks as they followed.

"Why do you think she wants to see us?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's about mom." Will said. "Here we are."

They slowly entered what seemed to be a small garden with a pedestal in the middle with a basin of water resting on top. Then the Lady Galadriel entered the clearing. She smiled gently at the girls and Will as she stood by the basin.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you here so I will not waste time. You want to know why you are here and where your mom is." Galadriel said.

"Yes, that would be nice." Rose replied.

Galadriel motioned to the basin and they all walked over to the Basin.

"This is my mirror. It shows me that has been, is, and will be. That is how I know you." Galadriel said.

"Exactly how much do you know?" Jasmyn asked. Galadriel just looked at her. "That much huh."

"Oh great." Rose grumbled.

"You have a great destiny although it will not be obvious to you at the times you meet it. You will save many lives, but not all, inspire, and keep people together in the quest that is laid before you." Galadriel said as her eyes landed on Jasmyn who had her eyes downcast. "You doubt my words, Jasmyn?"

"We could not save Gandalf." Jasmyn said sadly. Galadriel laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and Jasmyn looked up to meet her eyes.

"There was naught you could do. Do not burden yourself with what is not in your control." Galadriel said kindly then turned to face all of them.

"How about our mom? Where is she?" Rose asked.

"You brother had already told you my words on the matter." Galadriel said.

"Well that's not good enough; we want to know where she is." Rose demanded starting to get angry.

"If you want to be reunited with her you must stay with the fellowship. Where Aragorn goes so must you." Galadriel said the dismissed them.

"Wait, you have to tell us. What gives you the right to keep us away from her?" Rose demanded, but Galadriel did not answer as she left. She did not even turn around.


	17. Chapter 17

Later, back on the ground, an area is provided for the Fellowship to rest in. The Hobbits were settling down to rest. In the trees, the Elves' singing can be heard, and one female voice rising above the others, who sing softly in the background.

'_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…) Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West) Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)' _The female voice sang and the was joined by others. _'__Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land) núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps) Eäro… (Of the sea…)'_

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said in a pensive voice. Aragorn sharpens his sword as Gimli sleeps beside him, beneath a lily-shaped lamp glowing in the dark.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked while sitting up in his bed.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas said as he turned away.

'…_Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,) Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave) Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)'_

'…_Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away) ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.) Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)'_

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam said as he crouched down to make his bed. Frodo watches them from a distance in the shadows. After a moment, Sam stands up.

"The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green…" Gimli snores loudly. "Or after thunder...silver showers…" Aragorn turns, annoyed, and swats the Dwarf's pillow, eliciting a grunt from Gimli. "Came falling like a...rain of flowers…"

"Oh, that doesn't do him justice by a long road." Sam mutters as he squats down again.

"I thought it was the most beautiful song ever to be sung." Jasmyn said as she walked into the clearing followed by her sister and brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gandalf would be honored."

Will sat down next to Merry and Pippin while Rose wondered about unable to sit down. She was still angry at the Lady for not telling them where their mom was. Finally she let out a frustrated growl, grabbed her weapons, and headed in search for the training grounds.

Aragorn looked out from his resting place beside Gimli's bed. He gets up, moving past a small table with silver chalices glinting upon it. He walks over to Boromir, who is seated alone on a great tree root. A fountain gurgles, statues dance in solemn stone, and lights twinkle beyond, invitingly. The lament continues.

'…_Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander) i amar galen (The green fields of this earth) I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)'_

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn said as he sat down next to Boromir.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir said his voice gaining a desperate tone. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I— I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He sighed out in despair. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn said.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!"" Boromir said in determination. Aragorn smiles slightly, and then looks away, in deep thought as Piper walks up to the group. Borimir stares at her and does not notice as Aragorn walks away to think.

"Aragorn, may I speak with you?" Will asked as he walked up to him.

"Of course." Aragorn answered.

"I wish to join your fellowship. My sisters are going and now that I found them I don't want to let them out of my sight again." Will said. "I have training to fight."

"Of course, I would not dream of separating the three of you and since I'm sure we both know that they will refuse to stay you coming with us is the only option." Aragorn said with a smile.

"Yeah, they can be stubborn when they want to be." Will agreed. "Thank you by the way for keeping them safe."

"My pleasure." Aragorn replied.

The Fellowship is asleep. Shining with soft white light, a figure in a flowing dress walks by them. Frodo wakes up with a start as though by some invisible sign. Galadriel is there, gliding past Elven statues among the trees, frozen amid their merriment in the dark night; she looks neither to the right or left nor makes any apparent sign. Frodo proceeds to follow her as though beckoned.

-0-

The mists of morning lay heavily along the river. Bare-branched trees arch through the fogs, stray beams of light falling on the cold, blue waters. An elegant ship is out on the river, carved in the likeness of a swan, and Galadriel stands silently in it, clothed all in white. On shore, cloaks are fastened around the Fellowship members with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said.

Elves prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas is among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He holds up a thin wafer for Rose, Merry, and Pippin to see, as they sit in a boat.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas said as he took a small bite then he walked up onto shore, leaving the Hobbits and Rose by themselves.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Four." He replied then let out a burp. They both turn to Rose who looked slightly nervous.

"I had two, I thought it was toast." Rose said as she put a hand to her stomach. "Do you think that's a bad thing?"

The hobbits shrugged un-knowingly.

"I guess we'll all find out in time." Merry replied.

The light of early morning sets the leaves of the trees along the shore on fire with a blazing yellow. The sunlight streams through the trees, but beneath their great trunks the land is yet dark, cast in blue. The swan-ship of Galadriel sails by.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." As the Elf Lord speaks, the Fellowship climb into the boats. Sam tries to steady himself, as though he is unused to boats. Legolas helps Gimli onboard. Meanwhile, Aragorn and Celeborn wander through the heavy mist and sunlight, in deep conversation. "Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders." He speaks urgently "Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" The two pause, and Aragorn looks down. Celeborn holds a dagger before him. Aragorn takes it, and unsheathes it; its blade glints. "Le aphadar aen. (You are being followed.)" Aragorn sheathes the dagger. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

A paddle splashes into the water. The Fellowship rows through the river, past the Elves onshore. The sun is reaching its rosy fingers over the hills; Caras Galadhon rises far away, in the mists. Voices sing with the rising dawn

_Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien,  
Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron!  
yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…  
_  
_(Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,  
long years numberless as the wings of the trees!  
The long years have passed like swift draughts  
of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars  
tremble in the song of her voice…)_

The voices continue. A song of the sorrow of the Elves, of Lothló rien. As the boats move further downstream, Legolas's eyes stare distantly. He smiles, remembering.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." The Elf stretches the bow, testing it. There is awe in his eyes. Galadriel smiles, and turns to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." The Hobbits remember the meeting as they sail downriver. Sam also recalls the Lady's gift to him. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

Thank you, my lady." He looks sidelong at the blades held by Merry and Pippin, then looks up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Rose, Jasmyn, and Will smiled to themselves as their boat cut through the water.

"This Jasmyn is a special spear." Galadriel said as she handed Jasmyn what looked like a wrist to elbow length silver blade with a long white gold handle with gold designs etched on it.

"Um… this is…." Jasmyn started to say, but Galadriel interrupted her.

"See the hawk engraving, press it." The moment Jasmyn did the handle extended.

"Thank you." Jasmyn said in awe as she retracted the handle.

"To you Will this sword." The sword was colored the same as Jasmyn's spear and had a hawk engraved into it with its wings continuing from the hilt to the base of the blade.

"It's beautiful." Will said.

"And to you Rose, these twin short swords." They had the same coloring as her siblings weapons and had a hawk engraved on them. She looked at all of them with a kind smile.

"Thank you, I apologize for getting angry at you." Rose said.

"Remember the words that I have spoken to you all. I promise you will be reunited with your mother soon and above all keep safe." The Lady of the Galadhrim smiled one last time at them, and turned to the next Fellowship member in line. It is Gimli, who diverts his eyes downwards. Galadriel speaks, her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel asked kindly.

"Nothing." He grunted then a change comes over him; he looks up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel giggles, smiling at the Dwarf. He turns to walk away, then halts and turns back.

"Actually, there was one thing - ah, agh, that's quite impossible, stupid to ask." Gimli stuttered out.

Gimli sits in his boat with Legolas, a faraway look in his eyes, a faint smile upon his face. From another boat, Aragorn glances towards them, then away. He too is remembering the farewell on the shores of Lothlorien. Galadriel stands before Aragorn and places her hand on Arwen's Evenstar pendant.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel…pelitha. (For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish.)" The two share a sorrow in their eyes.

"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor. (I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people…I would have her…take the ship to Valinor.)" Aragorn said.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn…to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil," her voice deepens ominously. "or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin."

There is silence for a moment. Branches shake, a spider web's glimmering strands sway in the wind. Galadriel glances at the pendant, and smiles.

"Namárië. (Farewell.) Nadath nâ i moe cerich. (There is much you have yet to do.)" She looks into Aragorn's eyes, with both sorrow and joy dancing in her own. "Dan…ú-'eveditham, Elessar. (We shall not meet again, Elessar.)"

Frodo sits in his boat with Sam and Aragorn. He hears the echo of her voice in his mind. Galadriel hands him a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filling with a clear water and a shining light.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She kisses him on the forehead.

Back in the boat, Frodo looks at the glass in his hand, and glances up at the shore. The Lady stands there, her right arm upraised, her hand adorned with Nenya. A golden band is upon her forehead and a white cloak is over her head and about her shoulders. She speaks to him, silently, as he passes by.

"May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out." Frodo looks away finally.

The Fellowship sails out onto the river and leaves Lórien behind. White mountains rise starkly beneath blue skies and green trees. In the boats, Gimli talks to Legolas.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said wistfully.

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." He replied as Legolas smiled.

The Fellowship passes out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. The Uruk-Hai march along through the forest as the three boats carrying the Fellowship float along.

It is getting dark. The Fellowship rests on a small island. Boromir looks out from behind a large rock, silvery webs of lights reverberating from the water. He looks worriedly at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutch it, and the top of a head is barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glint softly.

"What is it?" Piper asked quietly as she stood next to Borimir.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn said as he joined them. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir said.

"Haldir told me about him, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. He wants the ring for himself so I don't think he'll risk bringing the enemy to us lest they get to it before him." Will said. Frodo hears them. He looks worried.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam said who was sitting next to him.

"No, Sam." Frodo said with a shake of his head.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo…" Sam admonished gently.

"I'm all right." Frodo said cutting him off.

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." Sam said and Frodo pauses a moment.

"You can't help me, Sam... Not this time... Get some sleep." Frodo said. Sam leaves. Now it is not Samwise who cannot sleep in the night, but Frodo, the Ring-bearer.

"Hey Sam, I got something for you." Rose said as she sat down next to him and handed what looked to be nothing more than a dark wooden handle until she presses a piece of metal that was perturbing from the side causing a sharp blade to pop out.

"I've never seen a blade like this before." Sam said as he took the blade reverently.

"And I doubt that you ever will see its like." Rose said with a smile as she showed him how to open and close it without cutting himself. "You never know when something like this might come in handy."

"Thank you Rose." Sam said as he kept opening and closing it. The he looked troubled.

"What's wrong Sam?" Rose asked the young hobbit.

"It's Mr. Frodo, he won't eat a bite." Sam said worriedly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'll see what I can do." Rose said, but before Sam could continue the conversation the words of Boromir were heard.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir said as he walked over to Aragorn.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn replied.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turns away, but Boromir grabs his arm and turns him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Frodo looks out, suffering, from his resting place, hearing Boromir's words. "Scared of who you are, of what you are."

Boromir releases Aragorn, who turns away then turns back suddenly.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn snapped.

"Wow you two are worse than an old married couple." Rose commented as she got up ignoring their glares and walked over to Frodo and plopped down next to him.

"Hey don't glare at her. It is what it is." Jasmyn said with a shrug as she left to join Legolas on his watch.

"I'd ask what the matter was, but it seems like a pretty stupid question." Rose said as she handed Frodo some bread, but Frodo shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." Frodo said.

"Dear lord in heaven above, a hobbit that isn't hungry." Rose said in fake shock as she held a hand to her heart. Frodo let out a small laugh. "Any who, I didn't ask if you were hungry you need to eat anyway. You're not going to do any of us any good if you're not but skin and bone."

"But…"Frodo made to argue, but Rose cut him off.

"I'm not nice like Sam Frodo; I will stuff it down your throat." Rosa said in a fake cheerful tone then turned serious. "Please Frodo. Don't make me go get Jasmyn."

He reluctantly took it and ate a slice. Rose looked over at Sam who nodded his thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

The Fellowship's boats pass through a canyon. Boromir glances at Aragorn's boat across the water. Aragorn, meanwhile, lifts his head, half-smiles and taps Frodo on the shoulder.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn said in fascination.

The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Two vast quarries line the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern are their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom. Voices sing out in the light.

The Fellowship sail past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rises in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the center of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock rises sheer from the cascade. As they disembark on a gravel beach, Boromir looks troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him, and Frodo glances at him, looking perturbed. The Fellowship starts to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn informed them all.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli started to rant as Pippin looked up, alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"Wow, sounds fun, can't wait." Rose said sarcastically as she plopped onto the ground followed by Jasmyn.

"Indeed." Jasmyn added with equal sarcasm.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said.

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr…" Gimli grumbled irritably.

"We should leave now." Legolas said uneasily.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn argued.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas's gaze wanders over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.

"No dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli said to Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Will and Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire, looks around.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start. Aragorn looks over the camp. His gaze stops on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage.

"Where's Boromir?" Will asked with narrowed eyes.

Frodo wanders into the forest. He stands by an immense stone head, long aged and lost from its body, lying with its side in the ground. Boromir, gathering wood, sees Frodo and approaches him across the leaf-littered earth.

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo?" Frodo is obviously weary of him. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Frodo said as he backed away.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…don't you see, that is madness?" Boromir said boarding on hysterical.

"There is no other way!" Frodo stated as he started to walk away.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir snapped as he throws the gathered wood to the ground. "If you would but lend me the Ring…"

"No." Frodo said as he steps back.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir said as he continued to pursue Frodo.

"You are not yourself." Frodo replied.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo begins to walk away from Boromir. "You Fool!" Boromir starts after him. They begin to run, Boromir closing in on the Hobbit. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" Boromir tackles Frodo. "It should be mine! Give it to me!" The two struggle, Frodo wrestles the Ring into his hand, clutching it. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Frodo yelled.

"Give me… Give me the Ring!" Boromir continued to struggle for the ring and nearly has it, but Frodo slips the Ring on and disappears. He kicks Boromir and runs away.

"I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!" Boromir said desperately. He slips and falls to the ground. The madness of the Ring leaves him and he comes to his senses.

"Frodo?...Frodo?...what have I done?...please...Frodo!" Boromir called out. Frodo dashes up a set of dark steps, the world of the Ring blurring away around the Hobbit. "Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!"

-0-

Jasmyn, Rose, Legolas, Will, and Gimli run forward from behind the ruin having been searching the woods for their missing companions and hearing the orc noises changed direction immediately. Legolas shoots several Uruk-Hai with quick bow-work; Gimli lands blow after blow with his axe while Rose uses her swords. Jasmyn extends her spear and starts to spin it around cutting down the orc and Will's sword slashes any who come near him.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas shouted.

"Hurry, we will hold them here." Rose said as a slash of her swords sliced down another of the orcs.

Frodo runs and hides behind a tree. Across the way, Merry and Pippin hide in a space under some fallen tree trunks.

"Frodo!" Merry called out from his and Pippins hiding spot.

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin said beckoning him over. Frodo looks at them, anguished, then shakes his head. "What's he doin'?"

"He's leavin'." Merry said in realization.

"No!" Pippin said as he ran out towards Frodo.

"Pippin!" Merry said as he went after him. Merry and Pippin are out in the open. Several Uruk-Hai are coming down the hill, towards them. "Run, Frodo! Go!"

Merry cups his hands and calls out to the Uruk-Hai.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Merry yelled.

"Hey!" Pippin called out as well.

"Over here!"

"This way!"

Both Hobbits run away from Frodo. The Uruk-Hai troop follows them. Frodo makes a break for it, running in the opposite direction.

"It's working!" Pippin said.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry replied

Back at the hilltop, Legolas, Jasmyn, Aragorn, Rose, Will, and Gimli continue to fight the Uruk-Hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabs one Uruk with an arrow then shoots it out at another. Gimli wields his axe. Aragorn stabs one behind his back. Jasmyn stabbed an orc in the throat them whirled around stabbed another in the stomach. Rose and Will stand back to back attacking any who attack them.

Merry and Pippin run across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stop and see Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks are closing in, both in front and behind. An Uruk runs up to them, raising his battleaxe. But Boromir comes charging in, knocks the Uruk back, and kills him with his own axe as more close in.

Legolas kills Orc after Orc. He shoots down an Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn. Three loud ox-horn blasts are heard.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas called out of the sound of battle.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said as he continued to fight.

He runs down the slope towards the sound followed by Jasmyn, but Uruks are between them and their goal. The forest sweeps by as he goes. Boromir sounds the Horn of Gondor again. The Uruks attack Boromir. Aragorn battles madly towards them. Boromir kills two more. Merry and Pippin take out some Orcs.

"Run! Run!" Boromir called out to Merry and Pippin as the Uruk-hai leader walks into view on the misty hilltop beneath the dark trees. Boromir, oblivious. Merry and Pippin continue to throw rocks. The captain aims his black-fletched bow at the battling warrior. He shoots.

Boromir jerks backwards at the blow to his left shoulder, Merry stops in mid-throw as Boromir falls before a solemn statue as the sunlight streams by. The Hobbits look at him in shock. Boromir begins to breathe hard. Uruks come closer, and Boromir gives a battle cry, rises, and swings his sword at one, who falls. The Uruk chieftain growls and walks further down the slope. He lifts his bow, and shoots again, as Boromir turns to look at him. A black arrow flies into Boromir's stomach. He drops to his knees again, gasping. Merry and Pippin still stand in shock, rocks in hand. Boromir stares into their eyes, but against death, they can do nothing. Summoning his will to fight for them, the warrior swings his sword at another Uruk and gets back up. The captain shoots him one more time, in the chest. Boromir falls on his knees and stays there, swaying a little and blinking. The ox-horn is cloven in two.

Merry and Pippin look at him, aghast. With all the courage they can muster, they take up their swords and attack the Uruk-Hai.

They never have the chance to strike. The Uruk-Hai lift them up and carry them off. Merry and Pippin wave their arms frantically. The Uruk-Hai troop walks away from Boromir. Boromir looks on helplessly. The troop passes by Boromir where he kneels, suffering, as though he does not exist.

The captain now left alone, stops before his foe. Boromir swallows and stares back at him. The chieftain snarls and pulls his bow back, ready to deliver the final blow. Just then, Aragorn crashes into him, and his arrow flies off harmlessly.

The captain and Aragorn fight. Aragorn loses his sword and is thrown to the ground; when he gets up, the Uruk-hai warrior throws his two-prong shield at Aragorn and pins him by the neck against a tree. The Uruk raises his sword and strikes, but Aragorn slips beneath the shield and dodges the blow. Aragorn pulls out a knife and stabs the captain on the leg. He roars and pulls out the knife, licking the blood from it, and throws it at Aragorn, who has found his sword and uses it to bat the knife away. Aragorn closes in on the Orc and in a flurry of swordplay, slices his arm off and then stabs him in the chest. The resilient captain pulls himself up on the sword, closer to Aragorn, snarling, defiant. Aragorn grimaces, pulls his sword out of the injured warrior, swings it wide, and hacks off the Uruk-hai's head. The rest of him falls to the ground. Aragorn pauses a moment, panting. He then races to Boromir.

Jasmyn is sitting beside Borimir crying silently knowing that he is not long for this world. She had his hand grasped between hers, holding on tightly.

"No!" Aragorn moaned. Boromir, pale and bloodied, is now lying on his back, his head close to a tree. Jasmyn gently wipes Boromir's hair away from his face. Aragorn kneels near Boromir, who grabs Aragorn's shoulder.

"They took the little ones." Boromir gasped.

"Be still." Aragorn ordered.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked in a panic.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn said, Jasmyn's head snaps up in shock.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir said.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn consoled.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir begged.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn said and reaches out to pull the arrows from Boromir.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." Boromir lamented.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised.

"Our people? Our people." Boromir smiled through the pain. He reaches for his sword. Aragorn places the hilt in his hand, and helps Boromir clasp it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!" Boromir pledged then looked to Jasmyn.

"If you see my brother, tell him that I am proud of him and I love him." Boromir said.

"I will, I promise." Jasmyn said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Boromir passes away. Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn bends and kisses Boromir on the brow.

Will, Legolas, Rose, and Gimli arrive at the scene. Legolas looks sadly at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bows his head and turns away as Rose cries and Will places his arm around her.

Aragorn stands up and helps Jasmyn to her feet. Boromir lies among the earth: pale and gone, the black arrows sticking from his broken body. The fallen warrior has gone to his last home. The trees, encrusted in lichen and moss, tower around the two warriors, one fallen, the other risen. Mist and light shine through the wood like a vision, in a tapestry of long ago.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn lamented.

Boromir is laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rests with him, his shield is above his head and his cloven horn at his side. The boat slips over the falls of Rauros and then drops into the mists below. They watch the boat disappear. Aragorn wears Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Legolas and Jasmyn shove the third boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said.

"We can reach them if we are fast." Jasmyn said. Aragorn stand still and says nothing.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas said.

"What do you mean we're not following him?" Jasmyn snapped.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said sadly.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" Aragorn said as he sheathed his dagger.

Rose, Legolas, and Gimli look at each other, grinning.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli laughed. Aragorn runs into the woods, followed by Rose, Gimli, and Legolas.

Jasmyn continued to stare at the opposite shore worry etched into her face's features.

"Come on Jasmyn, they'll be ok." Will said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Jasmyn said as she turned to Will with a sad smile.

"Let's go." Will said and they took off after the others.


End file.
